Intergalactic Treaty
by BelleDayNight
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are the best pilots in their respective galaxies. Sesshoumaru is an ambassador for Planet Youkai. Kurama is a thief who is to try and seduce Kagome into giving up Earth's valuable resource Shikon no Tama. IYYYH
1. Aces

Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha, I just like to borrow the characters! ~Belle  
  
Intergalactic Treaty: Aces  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Today was the big day. She would find out whether or not she passed her piloting test. If she passed she would become a member of the crew whose mission was to create a new intergalactic peace treaty. All her years of training came down to this one final test.  
  
"Hey Kagome girl! Are you the new ace?" Miroku ran up to greet her just outside the doors that lead to the commander's office. They were both being trained in this elite government program.  
  
"I'm not sure yet. That's what I was about to check on." Kagome answered him.  
  
"I'm sure you did great. Let's hope so, or else Sango may kill me while we're out there traveling the galaxies." Miroku grabbed Kagome's hand to pull her towards the test results as he noticed she became nervous. He already knew that she had received the top scores, but he wanted to see firsthand her reaction.  
  
"I can' look." Kagome told him as they reached the results posted outside of the commander's office. She pulled her hand out of his and covered her eyes.  
  
Miroku shook his head at her childish antics. He pulled her hands away from her eyes. "You really want to look. I already know the results and I can promise you it's excellent."  
  
She glanced at the paper that held her scores. It said she was in the 99th percentile. "What does that mean?"  
  
"It means you have achieved the status of ace. It also means that you were better than 99 percent. What it means my dear Kagome is that you and Sango and I will be exploring the galaxies together!"  
  
"Really? This is great! So when does this mean we leave? The end of this week?"  
  
"No actually. We leave in the morning! I can't believe you. You pay so much attention to everything and score top marks, but when it comes to simple things you never listen. Shame on you! I hope you pay attention to Captain Kaede. I hear she's real strict."  
  
That evening Kagome, Sango, and Miroku met up with some of their peers to celebrate their departure at a local cavern. The three of them refrained from drinking, however that didn't stop their classmates.  
  
"Kagome, did I ever tell you that you have the most beautiful..." the young man thought for a moment as he held himself up with his hands upon the tabletop to prevent his drunken swaggering "eyes."  
  
Miroku followed the boy's gaze and noticed that it was not her eyes that captivated his attention. Of course Kagome didn't notice and as her oldest friend it was his duty to protect her from these perverts.  
  
Once again Sango beat him to it. "You pervert. If you want to admire her eyes, why don't you look up about a foot?" She rose from her chair ready to slap the boy across the face. How dare he watch her best friend like she was some sort of eye candy.  
  
"It's okay Sango. Thank you Hojo for the compliment, but I think it is time that we left. Our departure time is very early in the morning."  
  
"Why don't I keep you company tonight? You know for old times sake?"  
  
"Hojo wake up to reality. You never had a chance with her now get lost loser." Miroku rudely informed the wimp. He then rose from his seat and was followed closely by Sango and Kagome.  
  
"Thanks Miroku, I appreciate you standing up for my honor, but did you have to be so mean about it?"  
  
"One day Kagome you will learn that you can't be nice to everyone. Sometimes you have to be rude and condescending or else they will never get the hint."  
  
"He is right you know." Sango agreed as the three made their way to the dormitories. "Just think tomorrow we will be embarking upon the greatest adventure of our lives!"  
  
"Don't be so melodramatic." Miroku warned. "Okay ladies, this is my stop. Would like my assistance with your wake up call in the morning?" He asked them slyly. You never know when they could be caught off guard and agree to allow him into their room. He had many fantasies about seeing Sango in a lacy lingerie teddy. Of course, Kagome was lovely too, but she was like his sister. Erotic thoughts about her were just sick!  
  
"Nice try. See you at sunrise at the gates."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Stupid humans. Stupid Earthling humans at that."  
  
"What are you mumbling about Fluffy?" His annoying half-brother interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Why should I tell you?" Sesshoumaru replied in a haughty voice. His brother was beneath him. He didn't need to know all the politics he had to deal with.  
  
"I don't really care. I was just curious why you were mumbling about Earthlings. I've never met any personally."  
  
"You certainly have not. These foolish Earthlings think that they can create a peace treaty with all the galaxies."  
  
"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Inuyasha sleepily replied while stifling a yawn.  
  
"What am I supposed to do? I am the Youkai Ambassador and Supreme Ruler Naraku wishes to invade Earth. I do not lie. I am unsure of how to approach this conference."  
  
"Where is the conference at?" Inuyasha asked suddenly serious. Rarely was his older brother at a loss for action.  
  
"It is to be held upon the Fox Fire." Sesshoumaru answered.  
  
"Why does Naraku want to invade Earth? Does he want something from them? Why can he not ask?" Inuyasha inquired.  
  
"You know how greedy Earthlings are with their valuable resources. There is one resource there with the power ten fold that of Uranium. It is the Shikon no Tama. With the use of it our armies would be invincible. Brute strength alone gives the Youkai citizens superiority over the weaker races. Perhaps I can take the human representatives hostage, but that may result in warfare. But then again we would win that."  
  
"I see. We better start packing then." Inuyasha intervened because he did not want to hear insane ramblings of his brother.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Once again Sesshoumaru responded in an uncharacteristic uncertainty.  
  
"I am to accompany you. I'm not one of the top pilots for nothing."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The three human aces approached the docking area at eight a.m sharp. There was no one else around and they became anxious.  
  
"Are we at the right place?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"Yes, I am sure of it." Sango replied.  
  
Suddenly the cargo door of the ship opened before them revealing an elderly woman, presumably Captain Kaede. She approached the three nervous youth who abruptly snapped to attention.  
  
"At ease. I am Captain Kaede. No need to introduce yourselves. I already know everything about you that I need to know. You were chosen because you are the best of the best of the best. Come aboard and follow me."  
  
The three followed without question. However the lack of other crew began to nag at them all. Captain Kaede seemed to notice their unease.  
  
"In case you are curious. There is no other crew. You three have been selected to represent Earth at the summit at Fox Fire to discuss matters of Intergalactic Peace."  
  
She led them around the ship and gave a tour of all the facilities on board. She told them to prepare to launch in the half hour. The three hauled their duffle bags to their bunks and then ventured to the control room of the ship.  
  
"All hands on deck?" Captain Kaede inquired in a pirate-type voice to humor the crew. They answered with a hearty "Aye-aye."  
  
This would indeed be an interesting crew. Kaede only hoped that they were as brave and cunning as all the reports claimed them to be. She didn't think there would be any major problems at the conference, however, ever since Naraku became leader of Planet Youkai one never knew actions to expect. Planet Youkai was one of the reasons the summit was called because of all the acts of aggression it was inflicting on neighboring planets.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC 


	2. Docking Station

Chapter 2: Docking Station  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru arrived at the head governmental base to receive their orders. They both knew that they were to attend the Intergalactic Summit, but beyond that information they knew nothing.  
  
Immediately upon arrival Sesshoumaru was guided to a meeting with Supreme Leader Naraku. Inuyasha was about to follow suit when a rough hand grabbed his shoulder. He turned to be greeted by his archrival.  
  
"Inu-kuro, it's been a long time has it not?"  
  
"What do you want wimpy-wolf?" Inuyasha feigned annoyance.  
  
Kouga gave him a cocky smirk hoping to give the witnesses of the exchange the usual show. "You realize the only reason you're getting this job is because I turned it down. You're still just second best to me. Or shall I say first loser!"  
  
Inuyasha knew something must be up for Kouga to be acting so brazen. "You want to take this somewhere private? I'd hate to hurt your fragile ego by beating the hell out of you in front of all these witnesses." Inuyasha winked at him, revealing that he understood Kouga's motive.  
  
"Fine, dog-turd follow me so you don't embarrass yourself anymore than you already do." Kouga harshly yanked Inuyasha behind him by his silver locks towards a security room across the hall.  
  
Once they were inside closed doors the two dropped the act.  
  
"Congratulations, Inuyasha I heard the news that you got the pilot job. I think you won it because you beat me during that last race a month ago."  
  
"Thanks. That victory wasn't really a big deal though considering you have beaten me an equal amount that I have beaten you." Inuyasha humbly conceded. Most people only see the arrogant side of the Hanyou. Only a few of his most trusted friends actually know that he is actually humble.  
  
"I hate having to pretend we still hate each other. It's only logical for people to assume that eventually we would have gotten over that petty rivalry from the academy." Kouga replied emotionally drained from all the fronts he has to put up.  
  
"Feh. You know as well as I do that if Naraku found out we were friends he would have one of us murdered in our sleep. Our laws strictly prohibit friendship. Temporary alliances are allowed, but if we were to have friendship who is to say where our allegiance would lie. We might decide to create a conspiracy against the Supreme Ruler."  
  
Kouga and Inuyasha were once archrivals at the academy for aviation. They were and still are the best two pilots in the fleet. They put up a front of bitter hatred but truly trust one another with their lives. They are the other's most trusted wingman in time of flight.  
  
"So what do you know about this summit?" Inuyasha inquired as he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes relaxing.  
  
"I just found out who will be accompanying you and your brother."  
  
"And?" Inuyasha asked since Kouga hadn't bothered to supply the information.  
  
"Youko Kurama." Kouga finally supplied.  
  
"Wait, isn't Kurama that infamous thief? Why would he be attending?" Inuyasha's eyes snapped open waiting for more explanation.  
  
"I have a feeling that Naraku does not intend on any peaceful negotiating at this conference. Most likely he wants to use the three of you to kidnap Earth's representative."  
  
"I seriously doubt if Earth would give up their resources for the life of one ambassador." Inuyasha replied skeptically.  
  
"True, but Naraku has powers of persuasion and could possibly use that human as a means of attaining the secrets that guard the Shikon no Tama." Kouga answered.  
  
"He would do something like that." Inuyasha admitted under his breath, but Kouga heard himi perfectly with his enhanced hearing perception.  
  
"Besides, I believe the ambassador is a woman. No woman could resist three tall, well-built, silver haired angels, now could she?" Kouga joked.  
  
"Keh, I think they will recognize us for the demons that we are. I mean the claws and fangs may give us away."  
  
"Point taken. However, take this." Kouga hands him a small device the size of a penny. It's a communicator that Shippo rigged so that we can keep you up on the any news we discover here."  
  
Inuyasha looked at the small thing that he could smash between his thumb and pointer finger.  
  
"Don't worry, it's indestructible, even for you. Well unless you throw it into some magma or something. But I don't believe there is any magma on the Fox Fire!"  
  
"What about interceptions? Is this safe?"  
  
"No bugs. This communicator is untraceable and untapable. Now, I think a black eye on me and a swollen jaw on you should do nicely." Kouga and Inuyasha each gave the other a good knock in the head. The battle scars would disappear in a matter of minutes, but as long as it looked real for a while.  
  
Inuyasha threw open the door and Kouga pushed him out roughly. "Get lost dog-terd! I don't want to you see your mangy face around here again!"  
  
"Later loser, I wouldn't want to go blind staring at your wretched excuse for a youkai."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Upon arrival at the summit, four humans disembarked from their ship at the dock. The younger three looked around in awe as the captain calmly lead them towards the belly of the space station, Fox Fire.  
  
"This is amazing!" Kagome exclaimed as she looked out the portal to see a beautiful planet below that was similar to Earth in appearance. There was little opportunity to gaze at the sites during flight, because they were traveling at such a high velocity.  
  
"I agree Kagome-sama. I can only think of one thing more beautiful." Miroku replied as he gazed at Sango suggestively.  
  
Sango lightly hit his arm. "Pervert."  
  
"Come on, you will have plenty of time to enjoy the view you three. Also just for your knowledge, I will not be attending the conference with you three."  
  
"Nani?" All three questioned.  
  
"You were not chosen for your excellent skills as pilots. You were chosen for this mission because you represent the qualities Earth prizes most. You are loyal, brave, intelligent, and strong. I think I will retire to my quarters now. You three need to check in with that man over yonder he will direct you where to go." Captain Kaede left before the three could protest and they were left standing there with identical bewildered expressions.  
  
A youkai with red eyes and a long black braid approached them and gave a curteous bow. "I am Lieutenant Hiten Thunder. Are you the representatives from Earth?"  
  
"Yes Lieutenant we represent Earth. I am Higarashi, Kagome. My companions are Sango and Miroku." Each bowed in turn to their name's introduction. Hiten nodded his head at each.  
  
"Follow me. I will guide you to check in and inspections. Do not worry about your possessions they will be delivered to your quarters. I do not know what all you have been informed about this summit. Each of the four corners of the Western sector of the Universe will be represented. The only other representatives here now are those from my home planet." Hiten explained as he lead them down long, winding corridors.  
  
"What planet is that?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Planet Youkai. No doubt you will run into them shortly. Despite the seemingly endless corridors it really is a small space station." Hiten finished his guide and halted his followers in a room with a small table with an interesting bird like alien sitting behind it.  
  
"Greetings. I am Falconian. I need to check your irises, finger prints, and intergalactic passports."  
  
The humans were inspected and approved. Still they wondered where Captain Kaede disappeared to. Perhaps she was at some special meeting with the really important persons.  
  
Hiten told the group how to find their rooms and then disappeared.  
  
"Well that was weird." Miroku commented.  
  
"Indeed. Are you guys going to the rooms now?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sango and Miroku look at one another a smile lighting each of their faces. "I think we have some things to catch up on." Sango informed her friend.  
  
Kagome nodded her head in understanding. 'Honestly, can't those two keep their hands to themselves for longer than one hour?' "Okay, well I'm going to explore the station. I'll be back and don't wait up!" She bound away from the happy reunited couple.  
  
After wandering the decks for sometime she abruptly came to a halt. Standing before her were three of the more gorgeous, exotic men she had ever before seen.  
  
All were over six feet tall and were well muscled. All had long silvery- white hair. Two of them had the most irresistible dog-like ears on the top of their heads. Those ears all seemed to twitch towards her as she entered the room.  
  
The angels observed her entrance. Three sets of golden eyes watched her as she approached. She knew these were not ordinary men and they were definitely not human. They must be the representatives from Planet Youkai.  
  
Why did they have to send such gods? No way would she be able to keep a cool head during the conference. Earth was doomed now. It would be impossible for her to discuss diplomacy when she couldn't even say hello.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC 


	3. First Encounter

Kagome had come to a stop in the barroom. Standing before her the three men were eating various deserts and enjoying wines. They all stared at her waiting for her to speak.  
  
"What's the matter, human? Don't know how to speak?" Sesshoumaru inquired of the woman who stood gaping at him and his two companions.  
  
Youko shot him an annoyed glance, but quickly recovered. He had a mission after all and he would not let Sesshoumaru's superiority complex impede him. Youko smoothly walked towards the young woman who had snapped her jaw shut in embarrassment and anger.  
  
"Greetings. I am Youko Kurama. You must be Kagome, for your beauty is well known." Youko flashed the stunned woman his most charming smile. 'This is going to be easier than I thought.'  
  
Kagome smiled and extended her hand which the Kitsune soon shook. "The pleasure is mine, Youko. I must assume you are the representatives from the planet Youkai. It would seem that our planets are the only two present thus far." She spoke with a cool confidence that caught the three men off guard.  
  
Sesshoumaru especially thought that she would sputter and spasm and make a fool of herself. To his disappointment, she was quite elegant in the arts of speech. His brother, Inuyasha, on the other hand possessed no such elegance.  
  
"Oye, woman, what are you doing sneaking up on us?" Inuyasha inquired in a rather annoyed tone.  
  
Kagome glared at him, promising death within her stare. "I was not sneaking up on you, thank you very much. I was merely walking around the station and there is no one else here."  
  
Kurama felt the urge to stop hostilities before they rose any higher, besides he had a mission and so far, compared to those two brothers coming off as jerks it would be easy to seduce this young woman.  
  
"Kagome, why don't you join me for a drink? You are a much more pleasant sight than these two dogs." Kurama smiled sincerely at the woman as she nodded her head in acceptance and lead her away from the brothers towards the bar of the room they were standing in.  
  
"Do you know what he is up to?" Sesshoumaru asked his brother after the others were out of earshot.  
  
Inuyasha had an internal debate for about two seconds before deciding not to trust his brother with the information Kouga had shared. "He's Youko. He's doing what he always does."  
  
The great ambassador, Sesshoumaru, nodded his head at his brother's declaration. It would appear that the womanizing Youko Kurama was simply living up to his reputation. However, he always enjoyed prodding an ember into a growing flame.  
  
"Little brother, you do realize who that Kagome is right?"  
  
"Yeah, she is one of those Earthlings. There is nothing real special about that." He replied while picking his canine teeth with the toothpick that once impaled a slice of cheese he just finished eating.  
  
"She is the best pilot in the Milky Way. It is rumored that she is the best pilot in our sector of the universe." Sesshoumaru fought hard to control his satisfied grin as his brother's cheeks grew crimson in rage.  
  
"The hell she is! NO one is better than I am! I'll go challenge that stupid human and then we'll see who the best is." Inuyasha threw down his tooth pick and marched over to the bar where Kurama and Kagome were enjoying a drink.  
  
She was laughing at some joke that the fox-demon had told her and looked to be enjoying herself. At least that was until a certain inu-hanyou grabbed her roughly by the shoulder and spun her around on her barstool to face him.  
  
"Hey wench, I hear you know how to handle a stick." Inuyasha challenged.  
  
Kagome decided to play coy. She glanced down in front of him and smirked. "Yes boy, I can handle a stick."  
  
It took all of her self control to hold in her suppressed giggles as Inuyasha's face burned blood red at her innuendo. Of course, Youko had no reservations about laughing at Inuyasha's embarrassment. "That is NOT what I meant!" He hollered.  
  
"No need to shout. I know what you meant. And yes, I am quite good at FLYING." She stressed the word to avoid any further confusion.  
  
"You need to know your place then. Around here I am the best pilot and will retain that honorable title." Inuyasha began but was interrupted as the woman read his thoughts plainly.  
  
"Fine. Then I challenge you. As soon as some more dignitaries arrive I think we should race. Maybe it will teach YOU your place, boy." Kagome answered in a commanding voice that surprised the three youkai.  
  
"Inuyasha, if you do not mind. I was enjoying a drink with the lovely Kagome; perhaps you could annoy someone else now." Kurama charismatically replied.  
  
"Keh. Like I would want to talk to her." Inuyasha directed her with the most annoyed, bored, hate filled look he could possibly muster and stalked out of the room. He needed to talk to Kouga and Shippou and find out all he could about this girl's abilities. If he lost, as if that would ever happen, but if he lost Kouga would never let him live it down.  
  
"Sorry about those two." Kurama apologized before he took another sip of his wine.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I get stuff like this all the time. Guys never like to be threatened by a girl who may be better than them." Kagome smirked as her gaze drifted over Youko's shoulder towards Sesshoumaru. He was gazing out the window at the star-filled void of space.  
  
"Really? Do you think you could threaten me?" Youko asked in his most seductive voice, brushing his lips against her ear. Shivers went down her spine, the expected result of course.  
  
"I could try." Kagome answered trying to keep the rose color from staining her cheeks. She did not want to be compared to Inuyasha in anyway and it was obvious that he was easy to embarrass.  
  
"So how is it that you of all humanity was chosen to represent Earth?" Kurama inquired as he took a sip of his wine while keeping his golden eyes intently locked to her emerald ones.  
  
Kagome looked down in her lap, trying to escape his piercing gold gaze. "Actually, the top three aces were chosen from the academy. We were chosen for our intellectual scores on aptitude tests and our abilities."  
  
Kurama hooked his finger under her chin so that her eyes would be lost once more in his gaze. "What kind of abilities? Obviously you have the skill of flight."  
  
Kagome smiled at the Kitsune. "Yes, we all are skilled flyers. I also have certain innate powers, but I would rather not tell you all my secrets just yet."  
  
"Ah, okay, then you can tell me your deepest, darkest secrets at a later time." Kurama continued giving her his seductive smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha left the barroom and sought solitude in a room down the corridor. He used his sensitive senses to inspect the area for any eaves droppers. Satisfied that none were present he used the communication device Kouga presented him with.  
  
"Yo, Dog-breath, long time no see." Kouga cackled from the other line.  
  
"Why do you call me names?" Inuyasha complained annoyed with the disrespect his friend bestowed upon him.  
  
"Old habits die hard. What do you need to know?" Kouga responded.  
  
"What do you know about Higarashi?"  
  
"Hold on. Let me ask Shippou what he can find out." Kouga answered and then a few moments of silence followed as he had Shippou work his magic.  
  
Inuyasha strained his ears to hear the back ground noise.  
  
"Wow! She's hot! Yo, do you think Naraku will let go to the summit?" Kouga asked Shippou as he was peering over his shoulder looking at the computer screen Shippou had brought up the Earthling's information up on.  
  
"No way Kouga. Knowing you you'd try to make her your woman or something. Let me talk to Inuyasha and tell him." Shippou answered as he yanked the communicator from the wolf-youkai's hands.  
  
"Shippou tell me good news?" Inuyasha demanded annoyed with Kouga's obvious infatuation with the ningen.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha you sound pleasant. So, Kagome Higarashi she's quite the catch. You usually have such bad taste in women, for once you did good." Shippou informed him with a note of approval.  
  
"Stupid fur-ball, I wouldn't waste my time on a woman like her."  
  
"Figures, besides she's out of your league anyway. It says here that she's the top of her academy and by the looks of things the best pilot in the universe. Even Kouga agrees that her stats are unsurpassable." Shippou continued.  
  
"She is not out of my league! I mean, whatever. What else? Any clue why Youko would be hitting on her?"  
  
"Most likely he's trying to get close to her and then use her to attain the Shikon no Tama. He is a thief at heart. No way could he pass up such an opportunity." Shippou answered.  
  
"How could she help him attain that resource? It's not like she carries it around in her body or something." Inuyasha muttered with his frustration mounting.  
  
"Actually Inuyasha, we have no idea about what the Shikon no Tama is actually like. It could be microscopic or the size of a continent. It's a real mystery. It would seem that Naraku thinks this woman may hold the key to its secrets." Shippou told him.  
  
"I don't think this girl knows anything. She's just annoying." Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
Kouga shook his head at the hanyou's stubbornness. "Inuyasha if you can't handle her, I'll be happy to."  
  
"No way! She's my responsibility to protect." Inuyasha interjected.  
  
"Protect? Who said anything about protecting her?" Shippou asked confused.  
  
"You guys just said that Youko is obviously trying to get the Shikon no Tama out of her and she's probably too gullible to protect herself. We all know that if Naraku gets possession of the resource that he will be unstoppable." Inuyasha defended his answer.  
  
"Okay, you have a good point. We can not allow Naraku to attain possession of Earth's resource. He's deadly enough without it. Hey, if you would like I'd be more than happy to help you manage the girl, she's obviously a hassle." Kouga offered.  
  
"No way wolf. Hey, I need to go. Someone's coming. Inu out." Inuyasha flicked off his device before the others could respond as a nose tingling aroma met his senses.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome called out. She knew that he had headed off in this direction. Youko had some business he needed to address and Sesshoumaru, was Sesshoumaru.  
  
"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked as he stepped into view with a scowl upon his face.  
  
"I just wanted to talk with you. I think we got off on the wrong foot and wanted to start over." She flashed him her award winning smile.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help but smile back. However, the grin slipped off his face quickly. "Why do you care?"  
  
Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "Come on; let's go check out the stars. Kurama told me what a good pilot you are and so I'm sure you know all about the stars around here. I want you to tell me about them so that we can have a fair race."  
  
"Why would I want to help you in a race against me?" Inuyasha asked curious about her line of reasoning.  
  
"I can tell you are honorable and only want to win if you know it was a fair victory." Kagome wisely answered.  
  
Inuyasha was mildly pleased that she saw him as being so honorable. It was true. If he couldn't beat her on even terms then he would always be plagued wondering if he truly was better or not. "Keh, fine." Inuyasha agreed and grabbed the woman's hand to drag her after him towards the large window.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Miroku? Don't you think we should check on Kagome. She should have been back by now." Sango began to worry.  
  
Miroku raised an eyebrow. "You're worried about Kagome? I would think that more than anyone, she would be able to take care of herself."  
  
"I'm sure you are right, but we should be sure."  
  
"Of course my love. I would love to check up on the beloved sister neither of us ever had. Let's go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha was actually surprised he was having a good time with this Kagome. "That star is Sirius. I believe you can spot it from your solar system as well." Inuyasha pointed to a particularly bright star.  
  
"Yes, the dog-star, it was always one of my favorites." Kagome replied. She was actually having a good time learning the patterns of the celestial bodies in this sector of the universe. It was a shame that Inuyasha didn't see her as anything but a rival pilot.  
  
"Well that is all of the main cosmic bodies. The others won't aid you much in our race." Inuyasha turned to face her, lesson complete for the time being.  
  
"I appreciate it ----"Kagome began but was interrupted.  
  
"Kagome!" Miroku ran up to her and Inuyasha with Sango running alongside. Inuyasha growled annoyed that he failed to notice their approach because he was absorbed in paying attention to that stupid pilot girl.  
  
"Miroku! Sango! I see you decided to finally join me on deck?" Kagome inquired. "This is Inuyasha." She introduced the dog-demon who's face seemed to hold a perpetual frown.  
  
Inuyasha nodded in acknowledgement and then left the three earthlings. It wasn't that he was anti-social, but he didn't enjoy meeting people.  
  
"Nice fellow." Sango dryly commented.  
  
"He's an excellent pilot and he is very knowledgeable about the space environment here." Kagome defended. Little did she know that Inuyasha may have been out of sight, but he could certainly still hear their conversation.  
  
"Does Kagome-chan have crush?" Miroku asked as Sango knocked him upside the head for his rudeness.  
  
"It's not like that. Besides all I do is annoy him. Oh, but I met the ambassador and he's very cold. But then there is Youko, he's a total dream."  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and then left, no longer did the conversation amuse him. 'Stupid girl, what do I care who she likes?' 


	4. Amiss

Chapter 4: Amiss  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The three Earthlings left Inuyasha's company and headed towards their living quarters. They all felt slightly uneasy. They were alone on a space station with only representatives from Planet Youkai and their Captain was AWOL.  
  
"Do you think we should go in search of Captain Kaede?" Kagome asked her two fellows after she flopped down upon Sango's bed and crossed her arms behind her head to rest upon.  
  
"I'm sure she'll find us in the morning, Kagome-chan." Sango told her while she leaned against the room wall and idly fingered the golden pennant she wore around her neck of an exterminator boomerang.  
  
Miroku glanced at the two women. "I think that perhaps we should find her tonight. I want answers about why the representatives consist sole of us and those youkai. I find it very suspicious."  
  
"Let's just wait until the morning. Now get out of my room so I can go to sleep!" Sango told the two while roughly pulling Kagome's arm and Miroku's hair and throwing them out of her room and slamming the door in their faces.  
  
Kagome and Miroku rubbed their sore areas and glared at the door before focusing on each other.  
  
"I respect you even more for putting up with her Miroku." Kagome winked at him.  
  
Miroku gave a faint smile. "Yeah, but she's worth the abuse. Should we try and track down Kaede without her tonight?"  
  
"I suppose we can wait until the morning. Not too much can happen between then and now anyway. I just wish that someone like Shuuichi were here." Kagome told him as she walked back towards her cabin across the hall.  
  
"Shuuichi? Isn't that the guy you had a crush on during basic training? The one that taught you to fly?" Miroku asked bewildered. Why would she bring him up? She hadn't seen him in at least three years.  
  
"The very one, he's the one with that beautiful red hair and green eyes." Kagome answered with a dreamy expression.  
  
"Now why would you bring him up? Because of his intelligence, or because you were secretly in love with him?" Miroku teased.  
  
"I'm not sure. One of those representatives from Planet Youkai simply reminds me a lot of him. I haven't thought about him since we lost touch after I left basic training. Of course he is both gorgeous and intelligent, not a bad combination." Kagome smiled at her friend.  
  
Miroku rolled his eyes. "Alright, whatever, I don't think I want to know anymore. I'll wake you ladies up then at 0800 hours." Miroku decided and then entered his quarters.  
  
Kagome flopped onto her own bed this time. "Something is definitely going on here out of the ordinary."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Naraku was pacing in his chambers impatiently awaiting news from his ultimate spy, Kanna. She had the ability to know what was happening anywhere and he was very interested in finding out the success of Kagura's mission. He hated entrusting her with things of importance, for the wind- demoness was fickle and not very trustworthy.  
  
The silent steps of Kanna, the small child looking youkai appeared in his pacing path and Naraku prompted her to speak with silent gestures.  
  
She lifted her enchanted mirror that served as the connection of whatever event he desired to know about. Before him appeared an old woman with a patch over her left eye. He raised an eyebrow. He decided that humans were truly hideous creatures.  
  
"Supreme Ruler Naraku, I report success in the mission thus far." The old woman replied to him.  
  
"You brought back the human with knowledge of the Shikon no Tama?" Naraku demanded in his voice of cold malice and with fiery red eyes burning holes into the very soul of his inferiors.  
  
"Aye, my lord, I brought back the three that our sources reported to be most suspicious. I am uncertain which one possesses the knowledge per say. The Earthlings, unfortunately, are very wise. They have supplanted the knowledge of the energy source so deeply within the recesses of the human's mind that whomever they are they do not even realize what they know." Kagura continued.  
  
"Do they suspect?" Naraku inquired.  
  
"No, my lord. They follow their superiors blindly. They have no idea that I am an imposter. They are foolish and did not question why they, inexperienced cadets would be chosen to represent their world at a conference of such importance. We have no need to fear intelligence on their part."  
  
"I see. What of the youkai and the other representatives that are to arrive?" Naraku continued.  
  
"I have spoken with Kikyou, Bankotsu, Juuroumaru, and Kishay. They shall arrive in the morning to keep up the appearance of this conference. They have all agreed to do your bidding sir." Kagura informed.  
  
"I see. They have no choice but to obey. I only allowed their planets to not be completely destroyed if they vowed absolute loyalty to me. See that they do not raise suspicion and be wary of Inuyasha."  
  
"Excuse my ignorance sir, but why would you choose Inuyasha for such an important mission. He is very volatile and his loyalties are questionable." Kagura dared to question.  
  
"Never question my judgment. But, I want you to be informed to all that may prove necessary. Kouga and Inuyasha were my choices as pilot and both are volatile. However, if Inuyasha must chose where his loyalties lie, I believe they would lie within his brother. I trust neither of those two, but Sesshoumaru is stubborn in his beliefs of diplomacy." Naraku answered.  
  
"Thank you sir for sharing such information with one as lowly as me." Kagura forced out while bowing deeply and clenching her teeth seething in hatred to the one she was bound to servitude wise.  
  
"You are dismissed. Be certain that no suspicions are raised. Make sure that Kurama is successful of attaining information from the pilot. After seeing the what Earthlings look like I almost feel sorry for him." Naraku had Kanna destroy the connection with Kagura with a wave of his hand.  
  
Kagura stood up straight and growled in frustration. She must find another way. Naraku was not worthy of ruling the great Planet Youkai. If only someone like Sesshoumaru would challenge him then there perhaps would be hope for peace afterall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few hours after retiring to her room, Kagome decided that she could not sleep. She dressed quickly and decided to wander back to the deck and gaze at the stars. They always brought her peace, even in times of distress.  
  
She softly padded down the corridors leading towards the deck and noticed that she seemed to be the only one up at the hour other than the skeleton crew that made sure no stray asteroids were directed towards the station.  
  
She leaned her head against the cool glass and lost herself to the abyss of the great beyond. Suddenly two warm hands eased themselves onto her shoulder and gently began to massage her tension away. A body leaned in closer, effectively caging her form under it and a mouth descended near her right ear.  
  
"Could you not sleep either, Kagome?" The warm voice breathed into her ear. She recognized the voice from earlier at the bar and smiled faintly.  
  
Kagome sighed, trying to rid her mind of haunting images of Shuuichi. It was absurd to be thinking about him. "No, Kurama, I could find no rest this night."  
  
Kurama rested his chin upon the crown of the Earthling's head. He was beginning to feel slightly uneasy about seducing this young woman. He honestly was becoming attached to her, which was rare, for he never cared for any of the numerous women he had made fall in love with him. He was a little scared of the implications of that unease.  
  
"Do you think the other representatives will arrive in the morning?" Kagome asked melting into the warmth of the Kitsune.  
  
"Most assuredly, they shall arrive in a few hours. I am confident of that." Kurama answered. Silently he was pondering why he was asked to seduce this young woman. Why would Naraku request such a thing? She was far too innocent and trusting to hold the key to ultimate power. Was it really a wise thing to work for Naraku? He never held any loyalty to the man, but respected his position as Supreme Ruler.  
  
Kurama pulled himself away from the human woman. His second thoughts upon the mission were affecting his resolve. He could not betray the trust of one so frail. He wanted to earn that trust. He must not betray the hope that spawned from such innocence. He could not carry out Naraku's request.  
  
Kagome turned around confused by the mixed signals. She reached for Kurama and placed her hand under his chin to direct his gaze to her eyes. He seemed to be avoiding looking at her.  
  
"What is wrong, Kurama?" Kagome asked with her eyes wide in naked concern for his well-being.  
  
Kurama closed his eyes. 'Must not look into her eyes. Must not look into her eyes.' He silently chanted to himself.  
  
"Please look at me." Kagome requested in a whisper. "I thought we had become friends."  
  
Kurama opened his eyes. 'She thought we were friends?' He looked into her gaze and cursed himself. There were tears hiding behind those windows to her soul. He could smell them. He hugged her fiercely to himself. "Shhh...of course we are friends. Let's go back to bed. I'll walk you to your quarters."  
  
Kagome nodded into his chest and regained her composure. She couldn't believe she almost cried in front of a stranger. The stress of this voyage was overwhelming. She never cries! What is it about this place and these youkai that were causing her to be so weak. "Thank you, Kurama, I would appreciate that."  
  
Kurama released her from his body and took her hand and led her towards her quarters. Lucky for him she didn't question how it was that he knew exactly where she was staying or how he had found her.  
  
She unlocked her door and smiled at him. "I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Kurama gave her a heart-melting smile. "Of course, I look forward to it."  
  
Kurama left the area and headed back to his own quarters and continued to berate himself and silently curse. 'What was I thinking? Now she will be suspicious if I do not continue these adorations. But, now I must question if I can betray her if I do discover the secret of the Shikon.'  
  
He turned the final corner and ran into Inuyasha.  
  
"Watch where you're going Youko." Inuyasha told him in an annoyed tone.  
  
Kurama nodded at him absently and continued towards his room.  
  
"Hey fox, where were you?" Inuyasha turned to follow, completely forgetting his own reasons for wandering the halls.  
  
"I was talking with Kagome." Kurama told him still deeply in thought about his own inner tourmoil.  
  
"I know of your mission, Kitsune. Don't you dare hurt her." Inuyasha told him in a quiet threatening tone.  
  
The hint of emotions from Inuyasha broke Kurama from his personal reverie. He looked at the other in unhidden interest and amusement. "Does Inuyasha care for the little human?"  
  
"Keh. I just don't want her distracted while I race her. I want no excuses to be available for when I defeat her. I shall be the undisputed best pilot in this sector of the universe." Inuyasha explained. It wasn't exactly a lie, but it was only a half-truth. Perhaps he did care for the human girl. She certainly wouldn't have a chance against the skills of Youko.  
  
Kurama gave him a carefree smile. "Worry not. What I do with Kagome is my own business."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC 


	5. Race

Chapter 5: Race  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The three Earthlings were speaking privately in Miroku's room after an unproductive morning. Kagome had claimed the sole chair of the room while the other two sat upon the bed facing her. The representatives from several other planets arrived that day but still there was no sign of Captain Kaede.  
  
"Did you notice anything odd about all those representative?" Miroku asked the two women.  
  
Sango shook her head while Kagome had a thoughtful expression cross her face.  
  
"Don't they all represent planets that are under the dominion of Naraku?" Kagome asked.  
  
"To the best of my knowledge, that seems to be the situation. I find it a bit odd." Miroku acknowledged.  
  
"This whole thing is odd. Why were we chosen to represent Earth to begin with? Exactly what are we supposed to be discussing at this convention? I have a feeling we're being tricked." Kagome replied.  
  
"Those are my suspicions as well." Miroku confirmed.  
  
"Should we continue to search for Kaede?" Sango asked frustrated.  
  
Kagome rose from the chair she was occupying and shook her head. "I don't think there is much point to it. We'd be better off contacting Earth, but for some reason we were never given any means to communicate which is highly suspicious. I promised to beat Inuyasha in race." Kagome smiled confidently.  
  
"Don't gloat too much over your win. We've got enough problems without a pissed off demon seeking revenge." Miroku warned her as he propped his feet into the vacated chair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Admiral Shuuichi Minamino returned to Earth a few hours ago. His last mission was more time-consuming than he would have liked. His intention was to return before the graduation of some of his favorite cadets. He wanted to see one in particular, that he had taught to fly personally. He had heard that she scored the top marks in the program.  
  
However, a sour mood replaced his eagerness. For some reason, the three top pilots were all missing along with a large ship. The tracker and communication devices had been disabled. He was confident that the three had not stolen the ship.  
  
"How can you lose the top three pilots?" Shuuichi demanded of the old Captain Kaede while running his fingers through his long red hair. His green eyes held no amusement for the old one-eyed captain.  
  
"We are unsure admiral. They have been missing for several days. We believe they have taken off in the unaccounted for vessel." Kaede answered.  
  
"You are not implying that they stole it are you?" Shuuichi asked with a dangerous tone.  
  
Kaede looked at him sadly. "I know it is not an option that you would like to endorse but it is a very real possibility. Do not let your affections for young Kagome cloud your judgement."  
  
"Fool. My judgment is not clouded. If I had such poor skills in judging character I do not believe I would be the youngest admiral in history, would you? Take me to their fellow classmates. Perhaps one of them has an actual idea of where they might be." Shuuichi answered frustrated and with his voice becoming more cold by the syllable towards the old woman.  
  
"Very well. I believe that Lt. Hojo may know something. He was reported the last to see them the night before their disappearance." Kaede replied.  
  
Shuuichi's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "You mean you've had a witness this whole time and have failed to interrogate him?"  
  
"We are not as concerned about the absence of the pilots. It is well known that the three are adventurous and have a certain disregard for rules." Kaede answered simply.  
  
"Fools. How does this planet function while I'm gone? Do you realize what lies within Kagome?" The blank face of the old woman answered his question. "The Shikon no Tama's energy source is found within her body. If someone like, say Naraku of Planet Youkai, were to discover this then destruction unlike anything we have witnessed before will reek havoc in the universe!"  
  
"Oh." Kaede answered.  
  
Admiral Minamino cracked his knuckles in frustration. "Take me to this Hojo. Now."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kikyou could not allow Naraku to possess the Shikno no Tama. She could sense that the secret to its power lay within the Earthling, Kagome. She too once possessed a power similar to what the Shikon contained and could recognize the power in Kagome's aura. If Naraku had Earth's valuable resource then disaster unlike anything before could destroy life everywhere.  
  
Kikyou looked around again to make sure no one was watching her. She finished strapping the explosives to the cruiser that the human was supposed to drive in the race against Inuyasha. It was unfortunate that she would have to kill the girl, but it was better to have one murder verses countless because Naraku would be unstoppable.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha was waiting for his challenge with his supposed rival behind the stick. He met Kagome in the halls of the station and offered his hand. She shook it.  
  
"Ready to lose?" Inuyasha asked as he led the way to the docking station where their cruisers were located.  
  
"I don't know. Are you? I don't have to worry about losing. It's not something I do." Kagome replied with equal confidence.  
  
To the surprise of the two there was a crowd surrounding the two cruisers. Must have not been anything important going on for so many to be interested in their little race. Kagome saw Kurama and he flashed her a beautiful smile and wished her good luck. Inuyasha wanted to murder him, but focused on the fact that his brother was also in attendance.  
  
"Hey, Sesshoumaru, why are you here?" Inuyasha inquired as he walked towards his sibling.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked more annoyed than usual. "There is no agenda to this conference. I am beginning to doubt the legitimacy of it. It would appear that everyone is aware of your little race with the Earthling. I encourage you to not disgrace our family with failure." His golden eyes flashed with silent threats for his brother if he should lose.  
  
Inuyasha merely smiled and clapped his hand upon his elder brother's shoulder. "Don't worry Fluffy, I don't do that losing thing."  
  
Kagome walked over towards Miroku and Sango. They were leaning against the cruiser she was going to fly. They had matching worried expressions.  
  
"Everything is wrong. Our ship is gone now." Miroku answered in whispered tones.  
  
"What?" Kagome demanded.  
  
"We were going to try and reactivate the communication device to contact Earth. However, the ship is completely gone. We think that Kaede must have left us." Sango continued.  
  
"How are we supposed to get home?" Kagome demanded in quite tones similar to her two friends.  
  
Miroku shrugged. "I don't think we're supposed to come back. Be careful out there. Should we check your cruiser to make sure it wasn't sabotaged or anything?" He asked seriously.  
  
Kagome laughed at him. "Don't be ridiculous. There are good reasons for all these quandaries. We'll figure it out after the race. Right now I need to teach an old a new lesson."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged nods before climbing into their respective cruisers. Sango and Miroku gave Kagome the thumbs up while moving away as she started her engine.  
  
The bay doors opened for the two racers to move out of the galley and into the launching zone. Kagome looked once more over to Inuyasha and he smiled at her again while mouthing 'don't cry too much.' Kagome rolled her eyes. She learned how to fly from the best, no way would she let down her mentor, Shuuichi.  
  
Inuyasha was rather surprised with the skills the human obviously possessed. They were traveling at dangerous speeds that few attempted in the cruisers that they flew. The course of the race they mapped out was challenging and included several tight turns around various celestial bodies.  
  
He had just taken the lead, but was confused a little. Kagome had stayed right on his wing for the entire race, but now she seemed to lagging quite a bit. Another minute passed and he could no longer see her. He became worried and turned his cruiser around.  
  
He found her near the last moon they circled. She seemed to be fighting with her controls and was starting to veer dangerously close to the volcanic moon. Inuyasha flipped on the communication channel to address her.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.  
  
Kagome looked at him panicked. "It's not responding and I smell smoke. I think it may be sabotaged." She lost her panicked expression and her face became lax. "I guess you won." She looked sadly towards the fiery surface that would await her if she could not pull out of the gravitational draw soon.  
  
"Fool. If your ship isn't working eject! I'll draw you into my tractor beam and haul you safely back to base." Inuyasha told her.  
  
She looked at him sadly. "I've tried. The ejection level will not work."  
  
"What?" Inuyasha demanded. "Are you serious?"  
  
Kagome nodded at him. "Tell my friends that I loved them dearly and wish them well in life."  
  
"Foolish human. Don't give up so easy. I have a plan." Inuyasha pulled his ship right next to hers and hovered beside it. He turned on the tractor beam to lock the ships together. He pulled on his mask and turned on the Oxygen tank and motioned for Kagome to do the same. He reached behind his seat and pulled out a pair of gravity boots for the risk maneuver he was about to attempt.  
  
"After I open my cab I'm going to break open your cab and pull you into mine." He explained before he began his saving attempt. Kagome stared at him incredulously but obeyed his requests.  
  
Inuyasha tried to pull at the cab, but it refused to budge. He concentrated and pulled using his demon strength and it creaked a bit. He decided he would simply have to punch it open and reared back his arm to destroy it. He hoped that he did not rip his suit in the shards, because that could be a real problem.  
  
Lady luck was on his side and spiderweb cracks appeared along the surface before it finally shattered completely. Quickly he grabbed hold of Kagome as the weightlessness of space made its attempt to send her floating into oblivion. He crushed her against his chest as he relied upon his gravity boots to pull the two of them into his cruiser.  
  
He sat her in between his legs as he pulled the cover of his cab back and released the tractor beam upon her cruiser. They flew away from the cursed ship and watched the gravity of the volcanic satellite draw it to it's doom. He began flying back towards to the station and switched on the device to reestablish a breathable atmosphere inside his cab.  
  
"You know, it's a good thing you are so little or else it would have been very uncomfortable fitting two people in a single cab." Inuyasha told the female pilot that was settled between his legs on his seat. His arms caged her against him as he reached for the controls. It was a position that he could grow accustomed to.  
  
Kagome made no comments. She was simply staring at her hands that she had clasped within her lap.  
  
"Hey, it's okay. You're not hurt. You're safe now. I won't let anything happen, okay?" Inuyasha tried to comfort his silent passenger.  
  
"Thank you." Kagome told him finally. "It's just, this means that someone really is trying to kill me."  
  
Inuyasha agreed sadly. "That would seem the case."  
  
"What do you know about this conference? Please tell me? I know that all the representatives are from planets controlled by Naraku. What is the real purpose behind this sham? Our captain has abandoned us, if she was ever our captain that is. It's highly suspicious why the three of us were chosen to represent our world anyway." Kagome began to question her pilot.  
  
Inuyasha would have shifted uncomfortably, but it was impossible to shift in the tight quarters. "I'm not entirely sure what is going on." He answered honestly. "Naraku is not one to trust. I have some friends that are trying to find out what exactly is happening. They warned me to protect you for they feared you were in danger, more so than your companions."  
  
Kagome sighed. "Figures. All I wanted to do was be the best pilot to make him proud and here I am lost in space with no way home and trusting a complete stranger."  
  
Inuyasha didn't want to know who this 'him' was, so he didn't ask. "You can trust me at least. I think that Sesshoumaru is as clueless as I am about Naraku's intentions."  
  
"What about Kurama?" Kagome couldn't turn around to face him, so instead she met his reflection's gaze in the window in front.  
  
"I am not sure where his loyalties lie." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"I think he means no harm. He's too nice." Kagome decided.  
  
Inuyasha laughed at her assumption. "Youko Kurama is the biggest seducer in this sector of the galaxy. Do not take to heart anything he may say to you to gain your trust. He has no real emotions and would shatter your very heart as he has done to countless others once he tires of you or gets what he seeks."  
  
Kagome bit her lip and met his golden eyes in the reflection with her sharp gaze. "Maybe there is more to him than you realize?" She rationalized.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up." Inuyasha told her as he began to land the cruiser. He and his passenger exited the ship and he scoured the crowd looking for disappointment or frustration. He mostly saw confusion amongst the crowd. However, one woman looked frustrated before she slipped off into the shadows. A scowl appeared upon his handsome face when he recognized Kikyou.  
  
"What happened?" Miroku, Sango,and Kurama rushed to Kagome's side.  
  
"A bit of trouble with my cruiser." She replied breezily trying to play off the seriousness of her near disaster.  
  
"Why don't you come with me? We'll drink some of that hot tea that you were telling me about. It will help settle your nerves." Youko offered his arm to Kagome. Kagome took it gratefully but motioned for Sango and Miroku to join them.  
  
She looked around for Inuyasha but he was busily whispering to his brother and began to drag him away from the crowds.  
  
Inuyasha decided he needed to find out what Naraku had set them up for. He knew his brother would vow bloody murder if he found out he was being used as a pawn. It was time for Sesshoumaru to talk with Kouga and Shippo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shuuichi wanted to strangle the boy. Honestly, he kept ranting on and on about the beauties of Kagome, as if Shuuichi didn't know these already.  
  
"Look. I know how great Kagome is. What I asked was if you had any idea of their location." Shuuichi asked using the last of his will power to sound calm.  
  
"Oh. Well she and the other two were down here, partying with the rest us cadets and told us they were shipping out the next morning." Hojo answered wiping the dreamy expression off his face upon the intense look the admiral was casting him.  
  
"Where were they shipping out to?"  
  
Hojo looked thoughtful, trying to process the fuzzy details of that night. "They mentioned representing Earth at some conference. I think they said the location was somewhere near a Planet Youkai. Does that help?" Hojo asked hopefully.  
  
Shuuichi nodded and turned on his heels to begin his plans for a rescue mission. Planet Youkai meant Naraku. Naraku meant trouble.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC 


	6. Where Loyalty Lies

Chapter 6: Where Loyalty Lies  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha had his brother follow him back to his cabin to explain all his suspicions. Sesshoumaru was livid. One could not tell simply by looking at his emotionless face, but if you looked closely you could see the poison from his claws practically flowing and causing a large hole to form on the floor.  
  
Inuyasha smiled nervously at his brother. "So I think we should talk with Kouga and see if they've found out anything substantial. It's obvious that he is just using us to steal the Shikon from Kagome."  
  
"Very well, but then I will kill Naraku myself. This Sesshoumaru does not appreciate being made a fool." The great dog demon replied in tone promising an unpleasant death.  
  
Inuyasha turned on the communicating device Kouga had given him. A very tired sounding Kouga greeted him.  
  
"It's about time you decided to contact us." Kouga growled from the other end.  
  
"Whatever. What do you know? Did Shippo found out anything substantial?" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"Hey, is Sesshouaru there?" Kouga asked suddenly before answering the previous questions.  
  
Inuyasha stared at the receiver, "how could you possibly know that he was here?"  
  
"I thought I could hear the breathing of death is all." Kouga replied while shrugging on his end. He pulled out the files he and Shippo had collected.  
  
"Naraku is taking this Kagome pretty seriously. At first it seemed he was only suspicious that she might have information on the resource, however, lately it seems that it is now absolute. He believes that she contains the Shikon within her very body."  
  
"What does that mean?" Sesshoumaru asked becoming impatient.  
  
"I'm getting to that. Geez, can't you be a little more patient?" Kouga admonished.  
  
"Fool, I would kill you if you were standing before me now." Sesshoumaru replied.  
  
"That's exactly why I'm many miles away." Kouga answered breezily. "Hold on one moment. Shippo just buzzed me. He must have something new." Kouga listened to whatever Shippo had to share.  
  
Inuyasha began to tap his claws impatiently on the wall nearby. Sesshoumaru's golden eyes stared at those tapping appendages. The tapping continued.  
  
"If you do not cease that incessant tapping I will be forced to rip off your fingers." Sesshoumaru told his younger brother in complete seriousness.  
  
Inuyasha gave his brother another nervous smile while muttering an apology.  
  
Finally, Kouga came back with an update. "Crap Inu-kuro, Naraku's got plans to kill her now. He apparently heard about the incident with her cruiser and decided it wasn't such a bad idea."  
  
"That's foolish. How will he ever find the Shikon with her dead?" Sesshoumaru replied.  
  
"He will have her body transported back to him and have it ripped apart until he finds it. He's confident that it is within her body. He mentioned that it would be easier to have cooperation from a dead human." Kouga told them with evident disgust in his voice.  
  
"I won't let that happen." Inuyasha vowed with determination.  
  
"I knew you'd say that. Apparently, Hiten's brother, Manten is supposed to kill her. His mission is to slit her throat while she sleeps this evening." Kouga informed them after another brief session with Shippo.  
  
"Then she simply will not go to sleep. How does Naraku intend on keeping up the charade of this summit?" Sesshoumaru inquired.  
  
"I don't think he cares anymore." Kouga answered without hesitation.  
  
Sesshoumaru popped his knuckles. "I see."  
  
"What about Kurama's assignment to seduce the answers from her?" Inuyasha demanded, unhappy with recent events.  
  
"He must have become impatient waiting. Hey, I have to go, I think someone is coming. Take care of that Kagome, Inuyasha." Kouga answered before breaking off their connection.  
  
Inuyasha looked to Sesshoumaru for advice. "What are we going to do?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at him blankly for a moment before he gave his response. "Make Naraku wish he had never been born."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Admiral Shuuichi paced the deck of his beautiful ship. It was the pride of the space force. Her name was "Mikai" and she possessed a great reputation for countless successful missions.  
  
Shuuichi stopped in his pacing to address his navigator. "How much further?"  
  
Hiei scrutinized the star chart closely and made a few calculations in his head before answering. "Sir, if we kick into the eighth warp speed we would be at Fox Fire Station in approximately two hours." He preferred to do the calculations mentally for his thinking was quicker than the computer.  
  
"Do it then." Shuuichi commanded.  
  
"You do realize that it is not very safe to travel in this sector of the universe past the sixth warp speed." Hiei replied calmly, not making any effort to increase the speed just yet.  
  
"And how long would it take to arrive there traveling at the sixth speed?" Shuuichi questioned, emerald eyes narrowing in aggravation.  
  
"Five hours." Hiei replied in an even tone.  
  
"Then take it to eight. Too many things could happen in those three hours." Shuuichi barked at him.  
  
"It will do little good if we hit a passing comet because we were in such haste. What good will we do them if we are dead?" Hiei retorted in his unwaveringly calm voice.  
  
"I'll take that risk. Now, put her in eight warp. You shouldn't have told me about the eight warp speed if you didn't think I should consider it." Shuuichi marched back to his captain's seat. Although he was an admiral he enjoyed serving as captain of his ship.  
  
Hiei gave the indication to the officer in charge of speed. Internally, Hiei was smiling although his face remained impassive. He enjoyed traveling at speeds that taunted death. He wasn't very concerned with the safety of the ship. Odds were they would get to the station fine, but that chance of danger looming in the shadows brought him a thrill he could never deny.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome, Youko Kurama, Sango, and Miroku were sitting in Kagome's cabin. They all had thoughtful expressions upon their faces.  
  
Miroku caught Kagome's gaze with his violet eyes. "Kagome, I don't think we should leave you alone. It's obvious that you are being targeted."  
  
"But why? There's nothing special about me?" Kagome cried while placing her head into her hands in exasperation.  
  
Kurama put his arm around her shoulders and leaned close. "Are you sure about that?"  
  
Kagome looked up into his eyes and shrugged. "Well, I guess there must be something. I just don't know what it is."  
  
Kurama removed his arm and scooted a few inches away from her before standing. He began to pace back and forth as the three Earthlings watched him closely.  
  
Kurama stopped pacing. "Naraku is behind this." He admitted. "I don't know if the bout with the cruiser sabotage was his idea, but I do know that he finds the three of you important. Especially you." Kurama pointedly stared at Kagome.  
  
"Will you tell us what you know?" Sango pleaded with the demon.  
  
Kurama smiled at them sadly. "I'm committing treason by doing this. My life will become forfeit. But, it is the right thing to do."  
  
The humans sat a little straighter upon hearing that confession. Kurama sat back down beside Kagome and reached for her hands. He held them within his own and met her eyes. Kagome squeezed his hands in reassurance.  
  
Kurama took a deep breath and continued. "My task on this mission was to seduce you Kagome." Her eyes widened slightly, but she made no move to retract her hands, Inuyasha had warned her about him after all. "I thought little of that task at first, but then I met you. You're quite different from most I have met. All three of you are." Kurama admitted throwing a look in Sango and Miroku's direction.  
  
"Naraku believes that you hold the knowledge about the Shikon no Tama." Kurama declared.  
  
"Why would we know about our planet's valuable resource? It's very top secret." Sango interrupted.  
  
Kurama could feel the blood draining from Kagome's hands and her face began to pale a little. She looked towards her two best friends then and her brown eyes flashed green for a moment as realization struck her.  
  
Sango and Miroku exchanged a look wondering if the other had seen the green flash in her eyes.  
  
"I remember." Kagome told them, removing her hands from Kurama's and rubbing her arms trying to regain the warmth in them.  
  
Kurama placed his much larger hands over hers and to stop her fidgeting. "Will you tell us what you know?"  
  
Kagome looked at him suspiciously. "Did you think it would be easier for you to figure out what I know this way, instead of by seducing me?" She asked in a cold voice filled with hurt.  
  
His golden eyes reflected the hurt in the accusation. "I deserve that. However, I already told you my part. I want to help you."  
  
"Of course you would say that. Gaining my trust is the way to gain my secrets. Inuyasha told me all about you." Kagome told him bitterly while leaving the bed and sitting on the arm of the Miroku's chair, as far away from Kurama as possible.  
  
Sango noticed the intense look of regret and sadness that flickered across the demon's eyes before he dejectedly turned his head away from the humans to stare at the wall.  
  
"I think he's telling the truth." Sango told Kagome.  
  
Kagome decided to look back at him. Kurama stood up. "It's okay Kagome. I will wait outside your door. You can discuss this with your trusted friends. However, I will not leave you unprotected with your life in such danger." He began to walk towards the door.  
  
Kagome stood up quickly and ran to him and held him still. Her hands grasped his shoulders firmly and she led him back to sit upon the bed. She offered him an apologetic smile. "I believe you. I'm sorry for not trusting you."  
  
Kurama looked at her seriously. "You had every reason to not believe me Kagome. But I am pleased that you have given me this second chance. I will protect you with my very life." He vowed solemnly.  
  
"You have my every confidence." Kagome assured him before taking a deep breath of her own to share what she knew of the Shikon no Tama.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha was in a hurry to make it towards Kagome's cabin. He needed to protect her from Manten. He thought Naraku was really dishonorable for using that weak scum. He was actually a little offended that with great demons like himself, Sesshoumaru, and Kurama that he would resort to a lowlife like Manten.  
  
He paused for a moment to ponder this line of thought. What if this was a test to see where the three's loyalties lie. He shook his head. It didn't matter. Naraku was wrong for this. Besides, once Sesshoumaru found him he'd be dead anyway.  
  
Inuyasha chuckled to himself. No one made a fool of his older brother and lived to do it again. He was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he failed to notice the young woman in the hallway walking towards him until he ran into her.  
  
Absently, he helped her to her feet and continued on his way. He needed to make sure Kagome was safe.  
  
"Inuyasha." A feminine voice called to him from behind. It sounded familiar but he couldn't place it.  
  
He turned around and was faced with the culprit of Kagome's nearly fatal incident. "You." He barked at her with narrowed eyes and a look of utter disgust.  
  
Kikyou looked at him sadly. "I'm sure you realize that I'm the one who sabotaged the cruiser."  
  
Inuyasha's golden eyes narrowed even more. If his glare was a knife she would be sliced into little pieces. "You will regret such actions against her." Inuyasha informed her with his claws lengthening in anticipation. One problem could be solved right here. Couldn't have too many people running around with intentions to slaughter Kagome.  
  
"Wait!" Kikyou cried when she noticed his claws.  
  
He stopped his predatory approach to listen to whatever excuse she could concoct.  
  
"I need to tell you why I did it." Inuyasha's silence was all the encouragement she needed to continue. "I know that she is the key to the power of the Shikon no Tama. I too once possessed a similar power. However, it was much weaker than the Shikon."  
  
Inuyasha's expression prompted her to speak faster, or else she would be dead soon.  
  
"If Naraku was to get in possession of that resource, he would become unstoppable. The death of one is preferable to the death of countless others is it not?" She asked him in logical reasoning.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't deny the math, but he was not about to sacrifice innocent blood.  
  
"Two wrongs do not make a right." He told her. "If you were truly selfless then you would have killed yourself and not given Naraku your source of power."  
  
Kikyou hung her head in shame. Her dark bangs hid her dark eyes that had tears forming. "You are right. I'm afraid that I do not know anything about this Kagome. I just know that Naraku must not be allowed to take her alive!"  
  
Inuyasha turned on his heels and began to run towards Kagome's room leaving Kikyou behind. "You may have your wish. Thanks to you she may not be alive much longer."  
  
Kikyou stared after him for a moment before she decided to follow. She realized that it was wrong of her to try and kill the girl. Perhaps she could make it up and protect her instead. That was the noble course of action after all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The four occupants of Kagome's cabin all looked thoughtful. Finally Miroku stood and stretched his weary muscles. He helped Sango rise as well.  
  
"Well, I think we should stay in shifts to watch over Kagome." Miroku replied.  
  
"I would like to stay the whole time." Kurama replied with his eyes shining in determination. Kagome blushed at the implications.  
  
Miroku winked at the pair. "Of course, that was what I was suggesting. Sango and I shall be in our rooms, but will be listening for anything amiss. We don't want any possible assassins to become suspicious."  
  
Miroku and Sango left the room after giving Kagome a hug goodnight.  
  
After the door shut. Kurama rose from the bed once again and pulled one of the empty chairs beside the bed. He lifted up Kagome and shoved her under the blankets before smiling at her warmly.  
  
"I think you should get some sleep. I'll watch for any thing out of the ordinary." Kurama told her as he sat into his chair.  
  
"Won't you get tired?" Kagome asked concerned. If she was going to fall asleep, she wanted to be certain her guardian wasn't going to fall asleep on the job.  
  
Kurama smiled at her amused and twitched his fox ears towards her in response. "Don't forget I'm not human. I don't really need to sleep. I could stay up for three days straight without any negative effects."  
  
Kagome looked at him skeptically and then rolled her eyes. "Sure, whatever." She replied before turning onto her side and facing away from him. No way would she be able to sleep if she had a view of him distracting her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha finally arrived near Kagome's cabin. He hid in the shadows. He wondered if maybe he should wake her up and tell her what was going on. But then footsteps alerted him once more. He prepared to attack the would- be assassin.  
  
He stayed his anxious claws when he noticed Kikyou was the 'assassin.' Surely she wouldn't be foolish enough to try and kill her again. He would without doubt slaughter her this time if she made any attempts on Kagome's life.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kikyou called softly into the gloom. Why was this hallway so much darker than all the rest?  
  
A clawed hand clamped over her mouth and she was pulled from behind into the shadows. Inuyasha leaned to whisper harshly into her ear. "What the hell do you want? I will not hesitate to kill you this time." He warned fiercely.  
  
He removed his hand to allow her to explain. "I came to help. I realize I was wrong in trying to kill her. I want to help protect her." Kikyou replied.  
  
Inuyasha pushed her to the side of him into darker shadows. "Fine. Just don't get in my way or I'll kill you myself wench."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC 


	7. Savior

Chapter 7: Savior  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Youko Kurama looked at the sleeping form of Kagome. He rubbed the back of his hand across his forehead, brushing his bangs away from his eyes. His ears perked up as he recognized the whispered voice of Inuyasha outside the door.  
  
Cautiously, he rose from his seat and walked towards the door and pressed his ears against it, trying to hear any more sounds. He thought he could hear the faint growling of Inuyasha, and then the clash of blades.  
  
Kurama swung open the door to reveal Inuyasha crossing blades with Bankotsu. Youko Kurama's golden eyes narrowed.  
  
"What's going on?" Kurama demanded of the two.  
  
"This does not concern either of you." Bankotsu spit out in ire. His blue eyes locked with Inuyasha's gold ones.  
  
Kurama begged to differ and pulled a rose from his silvery locks and threw it at the would-be-assassins hand, thus impaling the thorny stem.  
  
Bankotsu cried in agony at the barbed stem and pushed hard against Inuyasha. Kikyou emerged from the shadows and held Inuyasha down against the wall. "You're going to get yourself killed." She argued with the struggling dog demon.  
  
"Release me, or I will keep my promise and kill you with no regrets." Inuyasha warned. He could easily escape her grasp, but he would break the bones within her arms if he tried, and he was honorable enough to allow her the opportunity to release him by herself.  
  
Kikyou released, self-preservation ranking high on her agenda. Kurama had thrown another attack Bankotsu's direction, where razor sharp rose pedals flew into the man's face.  
  
Bankotsu smiled as his face began to bleed from the multiple cuts. "It's good that you are both as foolish as I had thought." He announced before spinning in a quick circle and starting to disappear from their sight. At the last moment, Kurama leapt into the portal that the assassin had created to escape through.  
  
The pounding on the doors behind them got the attention of Inuyasha and Kikyou. The doors suddenly flew open to reveal highly distressed humans by the names of Sango and Miroku. The two quickly ran to Kagome's room and were greeted by the sight they most feared.  
  
Kagome was gone.  
  
Inuyasha stood behind them to also realize the awful truth. It had been a trap. A trap that they fell for, he leaned against the wall and slide to the floor with his head in his hands. "I have failed." He whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Admiral Shuuichi was the first to disembark from his ship. Hiei followed behind with a much more calm disposition than the animate admiral. The admiral grabbed the shocked attendant on Fox Fire roughly by the collar, lifted him off the ground, and shook him hard.  
  
"Tell me where the Earthlings are." He demanded in a tone that left no room for arguments. His emerald eyes flashed with anger seldom kindled. The only time he had ever appeared this angry before was when a space pirate had kidnapped his mother. That pirate suffered a wretched end indeed.  
  
The frightened cat demon stuttered incomprehensibly. Shuuichi shook him harder to clear his brain of the nonsense he was stuttering. "Please, don't hurt me." The demon pleaded, yellow eyes wide in fear.  
  
"Tell me what I ask, and I will not kill you." Shuuichi offered.  
  
"I will show you." The cat demon answered quickly a fraction of a second before he was dropped to the floor unceremoniously.  
  
"Be quick about it. My patience wears thin." The admiral warned in a deep timbered voice.  
  
Hiei watched his admiral with an amused expression. It was rather entertaining to witness the universally renowned patience of the man morph into such hostility.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku had gone into Kagome's cabin to search for any clues to her whereabouts. "There must have been a portal of some sort." He answered definitively as he could sense slight magical sensations in the area.  
  
Inuyasha agreed with the observation. "Kurama followed that would-be- assassin through a portal moments before the two of you emerged from your rooms."  
  
"Where would they take her?" Miroku asked reflecting on the information he acquired earlier through the sources of Kagome and Kurama.  
  
"Naraku." Kikyou answered, entering the room. The other three had forgotten her presence. "No doubt he wants the power that resides within her." She clarified as the three cast her distrustful gazes.  
  
"That's something he will regret." A deep, angry voice replied at the doorway.  
  
The four in the room turned to regard the new speaker. Before them stood a tall man, with long red hair, blazing emerald eyes, and look of utmost disgust upon his face. Within his grasp a cat demon could be seen. The man threw the demon down the hall with great force.  
  
Another, much shorter man then entered the room behind him. They both wore officer uniforms of Earth's fleet. Recognition flashed into the eyes of Sango and Miroku.  
  
"Admiral Minamino." They both saluted, snapping to attention.  
  
"Who are you?" Inuyasha demanded, despite the recognition of his peers.  
  
"I am Admiral Shuuichi Minamino. Take me to this Naraku. He has someone that belongs to me." The emerald eyed admiral replied, his voice becoming more calm once realizing that Kagome must have only recently been abducted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome's head hurt and her vision swam before her. She could feel that she was being carried over someone's shoulder. Finally her hazy sight cleared up and she was able to view the one that carried her more closely.  
  
He was the most hideous, bald, fat, reptilian, icky demon she had ever seen. Plus now that she was more awake, she realized it was his horrible smell that had awoken her.  
  
"Put me down!" She demanded while pounding her fists into his back. "Release me or I'll kill you!" She continued.  
  
The demon slung her off his shoulders and threw her heavily into the wall. "Human." He spat out with obvious distaste. "I am Manten, youngest of the Thunder Brothers, do not dare make idle threats to me." He raised his fist as lightning began to crackle around it. "Naraku only wanted your body, he did not specify dead or alive."  
  
A scuffle could be heard in the distance. Quickly a rose was found implanted into the fist of Manten, dispersing the electrical energy therein. A cry of agony was heard in the distance, followed by a different cry that sounded truly gruesome.  
  
Youko Kurama held his hand tight against the deep wound on his side. He was certain that his kidney had been ruptured in the very least. He stared at his handiwork as the purple flower continued to grow from the wound he had inflicted in Bankotsu's heart.  
  
He used his strength and resolve to ignore the multiple wounds that were draining him of his very life force. He rushed to Kagome's side to protect her.  
  
Kagome's eyes shined with relief at seeing her savior, but quickly lost their luster upon seeing his battered state. He released another volley of razor sharp rose pedals at Manten. Thankfully the attack lessened the over powering stench.  
  
Manten stared at the fox, not blinking, as the pedals continued to tear apart his flesh. He pulled the thorny stem from his fist and then charged it up once more, directing a powerful blast of lightning directly at Kurama.  
  
Kurama was taken by surprise and felt his heart stop entirely for a few precious seconds as the electricity threatened to end his life. But he had to stay alive. He had to protect Kagome.  
  
Manten, thinking the fox dead for sure, redirected his attention to Kagome, along with his charged up fist. The rose whip that wrapped his fist at the last moment, took him off guard and he ended up releasing his deadly charge into himself.  
  
The ugly demon fell to the ground, dead, from his own attack.  
  
Kagome ran over towards Kurama, who looked to be knocking on death's door.  
  
"Kurama! No! Stay with me, don't leave. Stay awake, okay?" She pleaded as she held his body close to hers and was rocking back and forth in despair. His beautiful golden eyes were blinking heavily at her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kagome. I should not have left you alone." He told her, as blood began to drip from his mouth and his body was wracked with coughs.  
  
"Shush now. It's going to be okay. You'll be fine. You have remarkable healing abilities, right?" Kagome pleaded desperately while running her fingers through his long silver hair.  
  
Youko looked at her sadly. "I am sorry, but these wounds are mortal."  
  
"There must be something!" Kagome cried rocking less now. "There has to be something I can do."  
  
"There is a way." Youko replied, thinking hard upon all the stories he had heard of the seldom performed and even less seldom successful attempt to survive in spite of a mortal wound.  
  
"Tell me." Kagome pleaded.  
  
"If one was to come along, one with a soul much like my own, I could merge with them. I would need a host body for my spirit to survive within. I do not see anyone here, but you and me though." He finished with a small laugh, feeling the bitter irony of life.  
  
"Take me then." Kagome told him hurriedly.  
  
Kurama shook his head at her. "No, it would have to be another male and the odds of finding someone compatible is even less."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Admiral Shuuichi was shaking the scared cat demon once again, demanding answers. Inuyasha couldn't help but be amused at the tactics. Especially since the tactics would have worked had the lowly demon known anything.  
  
Frustrated Shuuichi tossed the ignorant whelp away. A new presence soon appeared.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood before the assembled group in the hallway. He looked Inuyasha in the eyes. "We go now. My urge to melt Naraku has grown too great to ignore."  
  
"How do we get to him?" Shuuichi interrupted. Sesshoumaru eyed him with great scrutiny. He did not recognize the man, but did recognize a determination that matched his own. "I know of a way to enter the tunnels that lead to his stronghold. The fool felt that I would never cross him. Obviously he did not think of the repercussions of crossing me."  
  
Sesshoumaru began to chant something softly and a portal appeared before the stunned spectators. Even Hiei raised an eyebrow at the show. Inuyasha and Shuuichi were the first to jump through, quickly followed by the other Earthlings. Kikyou stood back for a moment, and Sesshoumaru offered her a golden stare.  
  
Kikyou turned around and walked away, there was no need to risk her life in this endeavor. The others could obviously handle it on their own.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked calmly through his portal, but right before it closed, Kikyou was overcome with guilt and jumped in as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was crying, why did he have to die? He was protecting her, but she didn't want to live if she had to see him die. It was not fair! She leaned over to kiss him softly on his sweat-lathered forehead.  
  
"Someone is coming." Kurama told her softly, trying to rise. He would protect her from these new threats until his last breath. Kagome stood behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist to steady his wobbly form.  
  
Youko Kurama's keen sight was able to focus upon the newcomers before Kagome. He released a small gasp before he whispered to Kagome. "Someone comes, I know him not, but he would make a suitable host."  
  
Kagome's heart raced, she could save him! "I will convince him." She vowed. Soon those running came closer to view and her heart pounded even harder.  
  
"Kagome! Are you uninjured?" Admiral Shuuichi called as his quick feet had him at the woman pilot's side in seconds. He looked closely at the one she was holding. He felt jealously rise up, but something else, it felt as if he was looking in a mirror.  
  
"Youko, is he the one you felt the bond with?" Kagome asked while locking gazes with emerald fires.  
  
"Yes." Kurama replied, as his fox ears began to droop from exhaustion.  
  
"Shuiichi, this is Youko, he saved my life but in doing so has sacrificed his own unless you do something." Kagome began to explain to her longtime crush.  
  
"What is that?" Shuiichi asked suspiciously as the others had arrived to stand in a semicircle around the private conversation.  
  
"There is a way he can be saved, but it is risky. It would involve the merging of two souls that are compatible in nature." Kagome explained further as her grip around Kurama began to slacken, as his weight seemed to increase. She fell to the floor with his body leaning against hers.  
  
Shuuichi recognized the pain within the woman's eyes. She obviously cared for the fox demon she held in her embrace. It was a look remarkably similar to the one she had for him, when he had told her he was leaving and most likely would not be returning all those years before.  
  
He looked once more at the fox demon in her arms, still feeling some sort of strange connection. He kneeled before the two and whispered so that only they could hear him. "What must I do?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC 


	8. Dual Wings

Youko's golden eyes were closed as he went deep into mediation and started to chant in an ancient language that no living being spoke today. Shuuichi stood still as a statue and cleared his mind, accepting Youko's invasion of his personal space.  
  
The others stared in unmasked curiosity as the strange light emerged from Youko's kitsune body and connected with Admiral Shuuichi's, creating some sort of spiritual link. The blinding light caused everyone to look away and when they were able to gaze upon the duo they found only one being.  
  
It was the strangest feeling. Youko could feel his youkai body disintegrating as his soul vacated his mortal vessel. With the last of his power as Youko Kurama he was able to successfully transfer his spirit into the body of the human.  
  
Shuuichi felt as if a thick cloud had descended upon his person. Then it felt as if the kitsune's soul was being overlaid upon his own spirit. It was a little crowded at first but then the two essences seemed to lattice together.  
  
The man blinked as he looked down at his human hands. He was now a merged result of the souls of Shuuichi Minamino and Youko Kurama. He looked down at Kagome, who was staring at him; eyes wide open in amazement, from the ground at his feet. Her hands still freshly bathed in his blood.  
  
He leaned down and extended his hand to help her up. "It seems to have worked," he whispered with his emerald eyes twinkling.  
  
"So are you Shuuichi or Youko?" Kagome asked of the man that she felt love for either way.  
  
"I am neither one nor the other, but rather both at the same time. I possess all the memories of my two separate lives but now we have formed one being. Before you get anymore confused, either call me Kurama or admiral," Kurama told everyone.  
  
"We have no time for this." Sesshoumaru interrupted the discussion. "It is imperative that we find Naraku and rid the universe of his bothersome existence. He has annoyed me far too long." The ambassador from Planet Youkai began walking further down the corridors.  
  
"So where exactly are we going, Sesshoumaru?" Kurama asked as he wrapped his arm around the disoriented Kagome's waist and walked beside her. It felt good to be completely healthy after part of him had suffered a mortal wound.  
  
"I intend on marching straight into the insolent fool's throne room and melting him." Sesshoumaru answered in a no-nonsense manner.  
  
"Isn't that treason?" Miroku questioned the determined looking demon as he adjusted the laser gun at his side in his belt.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned cold golden eyes to meet his violent ones. "So?"  
  
"Perhaps it would be better to get reinforcements and lead a rebellion. I already know of plenty of unhappy citizens that would readily join." Inuyasha told everyone while watching Kagome and Kurama with a bit of jealousy. But then, the other guy had to die to earn her affections. With all that trouble he went through perhaps he deserved her.  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped walking and turned to look at his brother with an impressed look. "That is one of the smartest ideas you have offered, little brother. I will seek our allies and round up rebel troops for one large, successful attack against the tyrant. I will need you and Kagome to do something else though."  
  
"What?" Kagome asked, eager for a mission to take her mind off her current situation.  
  
"I know of a friend with two fighter planes. I want the two of you to fly these ships and take out the weapons system of Naraku's fortress." Sesshoumaru explained.  
  
"We accept the mission." Inuyasha told him confidently, while catching Kagome's eye and sharing a determined look.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked thoughtful as he further planned silently in his mind. He stopped his walking and turned to face his party. "Inuyasha, give me your communicator. I need to speak with Kouga and Shippo."  
  
Inuyasha reached into the inner folds of his jacket and gave his older brother the device.  
  
Hiei was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, staring at his admiral. He rolled his eyes at the man's foolishness. Why would he share his body with that demon? He knew that Shuuichi had feelings for that girl Kagome, but who in their right mind would share their body with their rival?  
  
Miroku moved to stand beside Hiei. Sango was watching Kikyo with a weary eye. The earthling still didn't trust her.  
  
"I never realized how fond the admiral was of Kagome. I always thought it was a one sided crush," Miroku confided.  
  
"Hn." Hiei felt no real need to agree or disagree with the pilot.  
  
Kurama cleared his throat, not bothering to turn around and face the two men. "You realize that I can hear everything you say," he answered calmly. He unwrapped his arm from Kagome's waist and extended his hands and flexed his fingers. He was unused to this physical existence. There was new strength and at the same time new weakness.  
  
Kagome lightly squeezed his shoulder and offered him an encouraging smile that Kurama couldn't deny returning.  
  
Hiei simply rolled his eyes. Kikyo blew out an annoyed breath. Sango hit Kikyo upside the head. Miroku started laughing. Inuyasha was watching his brother's back tense up in aggravation.  
  
Suddenly Sesshoumaru whirled around on the group and offered a freezing stare that would make Medusa jealous.  
  
"I am in the middle of arranging a last minute revolution and you are laughing like idiots." Sesshoumaru's fierce gaze made everyone, including Hiei, uneasy.  
  
"So, what is the plan oh great one?" Inuyasha asked, enjoying the fact that his brother's ego deflated a bit and returned to normal.  
  
"Apparently Shippo has foreseen this. There are two ships available for you and the woman not far from here. You will need to fly through sector 5- 7-2 and obliterate the Argonite crystal." Sesshoumaru told his brother, ignoring the others for the present time.  
  
Inuyasha was nodding his head in understanding, until the last part. "You want us to destroy the Argonite crystal?" He looked back at Kikyo, who shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Yes, the crystal that weak human allowed Naraku to gain possession. It is the main source of energy for his personal weaponry. I have friends in all the possessions of power elsewhere that have already turned to our cause thanks to your friends." Sesshoumaru answered as he began to continue his walk back to Naraku.  
  
"Wait, so what about us?" Inuyasha asked, his brother wasn't really telling them too many details about the game plan.  
  
Sesshoumaru called over his shoulder, "Kouga said for you to meet him at your gambling hangout. He will guide you and the woman to the ships. The rest of you will come with me."  
  
Kurama smiled encouragingly to Kagome. "Fly well and make me proud. I don't want to have to live with the decision of sharing my body if you don't come back to me."  
  
Kagome was a little confused, she was unsure if Shuuichi or Youko were talking to her, but then they were the same person now. Her forehead wrinkled as she further continued to confuse herself.  
  
Kurama laughed softly and reached his fingers to the creases of her forehead, lightly tapping the area. "Do not frown. You will get wrinkles," he teased with a heartwarming smile.  
  
"Hurry up!" Inuyasha complained as he roughly, but firmly grabbed hold of Kagome's elbow and began to forcefully drag her away from the kitsune/admiral.  
  
Kagome allowed herself to be hauled off, but not before blowing the object of her affection a kiss. Kurama merely smiled in return, falling back on the charm from his dual lives. Sesshoumaru kept walking down the corridor and the group was hard pressed to hurry and catch up.  
  
Kikyo made an attempt to follow Inuyasha. The dog demon in question granted her a vehement glare that stopped her dead in her tracks. She quickly turned tail and followed behind the others in the opposite direction.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were running very quickly through the system of tunnels that would lead to the underground hideout where Kouga would meet them.  
  
After half an hour of running at top speeds the pair reached their destination. Normally, a great many pilots from Inuyasha and Kouga's circle of allies would be there. The place was eerily empty this time.  
  
Kouga opened the secret door in the back to allow the two entry. He smiled charmingly at Kagome and ignored Inuyasha at first.  
  
"It is a pleasure to finally meet you. You are like a freshly bloomed blossom in the Spring." Kouga complimented as he reached for her hand and moved it to his lips for a gentlemanly kiss. Kagome couldn't help but blush a little, in spite of the urgency of her mission.  
  
Inuyasha growled at them, quickly gaining their attention. Kouga straightened up to regard him. "It is about time you showed up."  
  
"Keh. Just tell us where the ships are and any other details that might help us on our mission." Inuyasha told the wolf as he stepped between him and Kagome.  
  
Kouga ran his fingers through his thick hair. "I think I liked it better when we greeted each other with a good beating," he muttered under his breath as he began to lead the two towards the concealed area that was hiding the ships for their disposal.  
  
Kagome's mouth dropped open when she witnessed the sleek wonderful jets. Never before had she the privilege of flying something so magnificent. Kouga wanted to laugh at her reaction to the common flying machines.  
  
Inuyasha verbally scoffed at the jets. "Couldn't you get us anything better?" He demanded, spinning to address Kouga. The wolf merely shrugged his shoulders and offered a carefree grin.  
  
"Anything better? Inuyasha, these are amazing! I've never flown anything quite this advanced." Kagome admitted while she approached the ships and began to inspect them closer and in more detail.  
  
Kouga fisted his hand against his mouth to stifle his laugh. Inuyasha's gaze could have bore a hole in Kagome's head. "Obviously Earth is far inferior to Planet Youkai then," he arrogantly declared.  
  
Kagome's awe was forgotten in an instant as she rounded upon the dog demon and poked her finger in his chest harshly. "Look here. Just SHUT UP!" She couldn't think of any good come backs because his observation was somewhat accurate as far as the advances in spaceships were concerned.  
  
"Keh. I thought so." Inuyasha answered smugly with his arms crossed over his chest. Noticing the human's discomfort at this attitude Kouga quickly graced Inuyasha with a left hook to the jaw.  
  
Inuyasha angrily looked at him while rubbing his sore jaw. "What the heck was that for?"  
  
Kouga shrugged once again, it was his favorite pastime. "You needed to be put in your place. Besides you deserved it for upsetting this beauty."  
  
"Beauty? Her?" Inuyasha pointed at her in bewilderment.  
  
Kagome's face turned red as her blood rose in anger. Before she could act upon her hostile feelings, Kouga beat her to it, again.  
  
"Yes, her. Now you both need to get started. From what Sesshoumaru and Shippo told me, you have a two hour period to accomplish your mission of destroying that crystal. If you fail, the revolution will be for naught and Naraku will have us all decimated." Kouga told them as he tossed them both the keys to the ignition for their wings.  
  
Kagome examined her key with great fascination. Inuyasha processed what Kouga had told him and realized the truth behind the statements. He looked over at Kagome and noticed her nervousness. His hand wrapped around her wrist as he led her towards one of the ships.  
  
He released it and opened her cockpit for her. She climbed in, not saying a word. "I look forward to being your wingman." Inuyasha informed her as he shut the cockpit door.  
  
Inuyasha began to make his way over towards his own vessel. Kouga shut his cockpit door for him and gave him the thumbs up, but not before mouthing his opinion. "I would love to be in your shoes. You should feel honored."  
  
Internally, Inuyasha was thrilled. He and the one that he considered his greatest competition for being the best in the universe were flying together to save his planet from a tyrant. He flipped on his set to talk to Kagome over the radio.  
  
"Good luck, Kagome."  
  
"We don't need luck. We have skill." Kagome answered him.  
  
Inuyasha smiled as he gripped the steering stick firmly. Indeed they did have the skill. That skill would soon lead them to aid in the freedom of his home world from it's present fate.  
  
Kouga interrupted their frequency for a final comment. "I have to go and help your brother now, Inuyasha. I trust in the abilities of you both."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku and Hiei walked on either side of Kurama. Both were watching him from the corner of their respective eyes trying to notice all the subtle differences in Admiral Shuuichi Minamino, whom both had know for years.  
  
Miroku was trying to see Youko's traits and Shuuichi's traits. Hiei tried to find any discrepancies in his old friend. It was hard for him to trust someone and with someone else inhabiting Shuuichi's body he would have to learn to trust that new part.  
  
Kurama was perfectly aware of being the focus of their attention. Within the recesses of his mind, Youko and Shuuichi were both watching the scenes unfold and deciding together their course of action.  
  
Two heads are better than one, so they say.  
  
"It would be appreciated if you would stop staring." Kurama told the two men, his old friends, in a calm, serene tone. His emerald eyes sparkled with amusement as he regarded the shameful expression on Miroku's face and Hiei's attempt of disinterest.  
  
"I apologize, admiral." Miroku told him, averting his violet eyes.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Kurama assured him. "Sesshoumaru, where are we going first?"  
  
"We shall meet with Shippo shortly. He has already amassed a great army of rebel forces." Sesshoumaru answered without looking back towards those that followed in his path.  
  
"Who is this Shippo exactly?" Miroku asked, slightly confused with how rapidly this entire rebellion was being carried out. Sango exchanged a look with him, confirming that she too was a little confounded by it all as well. Kikyo walked beside Sango, looking glum about being involved and feeling guilty once again for providing Naraku with the crystal that the two pilots were off to destroy.  
  
"He is my cousin. He is a very respectable kitsune." Kurama replied as he rubbed his fingers across his well defined chin in retrospect. "Well I suppose to be more accurate he is the cousin of Youko Kurama. He has never been keen on the government. I would not doubt if he has had an army built for this purpose for years."  
  
"Let us hope that he has been training this army." Sesshoumaru replied from the front as he came to a halt. He had reached their destination and a young, scarlet haired kitsune stood before them.  
  
"It's about time. Let's go make you king of the world." Shippo told Sesshoumaru in greeting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Thanks for your reviews! ~Belle 


	9. Argonite Crystal

Chapter 9: Argonite Crystal  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei stared at the woman. Who would be so stupid as to give such a powerful item to the likes of Naraku? If what this Shippo character has told them is true then she is to blame for all those who have suffered during the tyrant's reign.  
  
"And so you see if Inuyasha and Kagome can manage to knock out the Argonite Crystal then the collapse of Naraku's power should be fairly simplistic. He relies heavily upon the magical item and without it, he would be virtually powerless. He has made too many enemies and burned too many bridges during his rise to power," Shippo continued informing his attentive audience.  
  
Miroku and Sango were greatly intrigued as they searched the control room that the Kitsune was conducting their meeting in. All the gadgets and gizmos seemed to be created out of a science fiction novel and not something that truly existed.  
  
However, Miroku did find one familiar scientific object sitting upon the red head's desk and had begun to idly play with it. Newton's gravitational paper weight had made it's mark all they way in this sector of the universe.  
  
The little silver balls were knocked back and forth, back and forth. Miroku's attention was no longer focused on the tactical mission plans for the up coming rebellion. Unfortunately for him, others soon became distracted by his new amusement.  
  
"Moron," Sesshoumaru muttered before swiping his claws across the desk and knocking the paperweight into the far wall and giving the human a disdainful glare with unforgiving golden eyes.  
  
An uncomfortable silence followed as everyone cast Miroku a sympathetic look. The clearing of Kurama's throat broke the silence.  
  
"So, you already had this planned out for several months?" Kurama inquired, half of him interested in the bright young fox youkai, and the other more demonic side annoyed with him for leaving Youko Kurama in the dark.  
  
A guilty smile crossed Shippo's features. "Well, I would have never been able to pull it off without the aid of Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and yourself, or Youko I should say." He admitted while nervously avoiding the golden eyes that were narrowing dangerously in annoyance.  
  
"This Sesshoumaru grows tired of this time wasting. No doubt my idiotic brother and the problematic human are in the process of destroying that crystal. I would like to wrap up our business. My poison seeks to be released." The great dog demon declared as he crossed his arms and walked towards the wall nearest to Kurama.  
  
He turned to the admiral/fox. "So is there enough Youko in you to pull it off?" Sesshoumaru was confident in the Kitsune's ability of stealth, however he was now half human, sort-of and his abilities were obviously altered.  
  
Emerald eyes turned reflective as golden flecks began to shimmer in them. Kurama had to wonder if he would still be as successful lurking in the shadows unnoticed and undetectable as he had been as a full youkai. But then, Shuuichi Minamino was not one to fail at a mission. He never was anything other than successful and wasn't about to start a backwards trend.  
  
Those emerald eyes met the hard gold ones head on. "With certainty I will fulfill whatever duties are placed in my care." Kurama answered and looked around the room with confident eyes and met many relieved smiles from his companions.  
  
"I never had a doubt," Shippo continued. "Now, if you can slip past Naraku's guards and use the code I gave you it would unlock the tunnels below ground. The troops could slip in through these tunnels and invade."  
  
"The loyalty of Naraku's soldiers is non-existent. The battle will be short," a new voice rejoined from the doorway. The group turned to face a wolf-youkai with thick dark hair tied in a high pony-tail.  
  
"Who are you?" Hiei decided to ask, highly annoyed that no one else had bothered to ask.  
  
A cocky smirk greeted him. "Kouga, one of the best pilots around. But those two I just sent out should be done pretty soon. With their levels of talent I don't see the task lasting longer than fifteen minutes. That was ten minutes ago."  
  
A proud smile graced the lips of Kurama. He hoped that Kagome was the one to actually destroy the crystal. His student would make him proud with that accomplishment.  
  
"I better get moving then, looks like its time for me to open up some tunnels." The agile admiral left the room without looking back, using his vast knowledge of the layout of the emperor's palace to do his part for the rebellion.  
  
Hiei watched his old friend and trusted ally leave with a wary eye. All this seemed like a lot of unnecessary trouble. The level headed Shuuichi Minamino was irrational and this was the result. Who would have thought that the simple retrieval of a student that he was somewhat enamored with would have concluded with being evolved into a revolution, the co- habitation of his body, and the abandoning of his ship and crew with the exception of his first mate?  
  
Sango and Miroku exchanged knowing looks. "You had better assign us our tasks Shippo, looks like we'll be moving out in the next few minutes," Sango told him with a smile as she walked towards Kikyo, who kept trying to creep out of the room.  
  
"I was just thirsty, and thought I'd see if I could get something to drink down the hall," Kikyo replied trying to regain her composure at being caught by the other human woman. She felt extremely guilty about the crystal. If the rebellion failed it would be all her fault.  
  
"I don't know where you're trying to go. But don't even think about it," Kouga told the woman as he grabbed her roughly by the elbow and shoved her further into the room. The woman whimpered slightly at the abuse only to receive a quizzical eyebrow raised by the wolf.  
  
"What's the matter with you woman? It's not like that hurt, I threw you onto a cushioned couch." Kouga rolled his eyes before turning his back on her to move back to standing beside Sesshoumaru. "I believe the people would like to promote Ambassador Sesshoumaru to the rank of world leader."  
  
Shippo nodded his head eagerly. "Yep, that they are and I think we should go and meet them now. Youko, or Kurama rather, mostly likely is about done with his part. The troops will no doubt be gathered."  
  
"Exactly who is gathering the troops?" Sesshoumaru had to ask in spite of himself, he was aggravated that he had to ask such a blasé question.  
  
Laughter ran in the occupants of the room's ears. The humans all looked over at Kouga and Shippo in confusion. Sesshoumaru glared at them with a penetrating golden fire that soon caused the laughs to cease.  
  
"What's so funny?" Hiei asked, before Sesshoumaru could demand the same information. Somehow he sensed that poison would soon flow.  
  
Kouga and Shippo exchanged looks once more before meeting the steady gaze of the great dog-demon. "That would be Jaken sir."  
  
A smirk appeared on Sesshoumaru's lips as he thought about the little stooge that worshipped him. If anyone would try to please the great dog- demon it would probably be that little toad. "If he thinks that my becoming the ruler with his aid will cause me to stop stepping on him, he is mistaken."  
  
Sango walked back over towards Kikyo. It was easy to recognize the emotional turmoil the woman was enduring. The callous attitude of the men were not helping the situation. Kikyo looked like a strong fighter, if properly motivated and encouraged. "Kikyo?"  
  
Saddened brown eyes looked up at her name.  
  
Sango extended her hand to help the woman to her feet. Slowly Kikyo took the offered hand. Sango smiled at her, "I would be honored if you would fight along side me."  
  
Kikyo smiled back weakly, "that means a lot to me." She then straightened herself out to stand at her full height, proud and dignified. "I would love to make up for my past weakness at this time. I am confident in the others. Let us rid the world of that tyrant now."  
  
Everyone in the room held the same attitude. Naraku was facing certain doom now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome looked to her left and flashed her wingman the thumbs up signal. He nodded his head and indicated the tunnel that she should lead through. He would cover her if any enemy fire were to find her.  
  
The Planet Youkai didn't appear be too different from Earth at this level of observation. Kagome and Inuyasha had met Kouga on the planet's surface, using some sort of teloportation device and now they were locating the Argonite Crystal.  
  
If the Argonite Crystal was able to induce all this misfortune, just what kind of damage would Naraku be capable of with the Shikon no Tama?  
  
However, time did not permit such musings. The human woman refocused on her mission. The tunnels her wingman indicated were incredibly narrow and would take a great deal of concentration to successfully navigate through.  
  
A crackle over the radio caught the woman's attention. They had decided to travel in silence unless some sort of emergency arose, then they would send out a nonverbal warning. She looked over at Inuyasha briefly and he was seen to be motioning towards something.  
  
Before Kagome could react, two fighter jets in hot pursuit were already firing upon her. Apparently, Inuyasha had already put three out of commission. When had he done that? She didn't have time to deal with these fiends right now. She must destroy that crystal!  
  
A quick evasion to the left and hanging upside down in the narrow tunnel helped her to avoid one blast and another of the jets were brought down by the skills of Inuyasha.  
  
The crystal was now in her line of sight. It was imperative that she focus on taking aim. If the remaining jet shot her down, so be it, but she had to destroy the crystal.  
  
She locked the target and released a missile towards the root of Naraku's power. Whether or not she was successful she couldn't tell because the remaining jet's next blast landed on her ship and decimated her left wing.  
  
She tried to steer the wounded ship into the tunnels towards the left, since that was the only way she could turn. The side tunnels were much larger than the main one the crystal was located within.  
  
Inuyasha took aim once more and destroyed that trouble-making jet, while cursing to himself for being too slow to prevent Kagome's hit. He watched as her ship crashed into the ground and created a large crater. The outer hull was beginning to be licked with flames.  
  
If he didn't hurry, Kagome would be burned alive!  
  
He set his ship on auto-pilot, thankful that he had such advanced technology in his hands. The ship was programmed to hover above the wreckage as he hopped down and landed upon the cockpit. He extended his claws and slashed through the glass cage. Next Inuyasha ripped up the safety belt and pulled out the unconscious human.  
  
Then he leapt back into the air, landing on his ship. Finally, he got within the cockpit and sat the woman on his lap, much like the position he had her in the last time he saved her. Her head rested against his shoulder and she seemed to turn her face slightly to bury it within his chest. Ignoring all this, and with a fully alert mind, he snapped off the auto- pilot and high-tailed it out of the tunnel systems.  
  
Fire and debris trailed close behind as the Argonite Crystal blew up as the missile detonated and then a giant fireball was created as the shock wave included the wreckage of Kagome's ship and the fallen fighter jets.  
  
He looked down for a brief moment to release a sigh of relief. They did their part and the crystal was no more. Kagome seemed to be breathing normally. He programmed the ship to fly itself once more and wrapped his arms tightly around the torso of his cargo. His chin fell onto her shoulder and he closed his eyes, "looks like we did it."  
  
"Mmmmm, Inuyasha, is that you?" Kagome's voice weakly inquired as bleary eyes tried to focus on his golden ones.  
  
"The one and only," Inuyasha declared with a hint of his arrogance back.  
  
"Silly me, I should have known it was you. It's pretty crowded in this cockpit between you, me, and your ego." Kagome teased half-heartedly.  
  
Shrugging, Inuyasha replied, "you know me. Never leave home without your ego."  
  
Snuggling back against his shoulder, "thank you Inuyasha, for saving me again."  
  
"Keh, someone has to keep an eye on your wreckless humans." Inuyasha jeered back at her. The fortress was coming into sight as his ship flew them towards the destination he informed it to reach. The effects of the demolished crystal were obviously not the only events to have transpired.  
  
It looked like someone had opened up the tunnels.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"My emperor, it is imperative that we evacuate." Kanna, the white haired child-like youkai informed her lord and master. She held her enchanted mirror close to heart. The enchanted mirror that allowed her to see the happens of the outside world.  
  
Naraku raised a perfectly sculpted ebon eyebrow. "Oh? And why do you say that?"  
  
"The crystal is lost." Kanna replied in an emotionless tone.  
  
The emperor relaxed upon his throne and shrugged a shoulder at the answer. "The Shikon no Tama is more powerful. My servants should have that Earthling here any moment now."  
  
"Bankotsu and the others are dead my lord."  
  
Sitting abruptly straighter in his throne, crimson eyes narrowed sharply. "Dead? And the crystal is lost? You know something else. Show me what is in your mirror." Naraku demanded with his hostility evident.  
  
Slowly the childlike demon walked towards her master and turned the reflective side of her mirror towards him. The emperor peered closely at the image and frowned. "I do not recognize this human and yet he seems too familiar."  
  
"Reveal the identity of this man," Kanna commanded the mirror. Soon the image of Admiral Minamino was overlaid with the image of Youko Kurama.  
  
An angry hiss escaped Naraku, "We have been betrayed. No doubt and he will unlock the tunnels now that the crystal has been destroyed it will be easy to by-pass all security measures."  
  
"There is more my lord," Kanna informed him with a tinge of sadness evident in her listless eyes. "Mirror, show those who seek entrance within."  
  
Naraku's fingers clenched tightly upon the arm rest of his throne as he saw a large army led by that annoyed toad-like being. But, what worried him most was seeing a small group of elite individuals led by none other than Sesshoumaru. It would figure that Shippo and Kouga were behind this.  
  
Never should he have trusted those two, or Youko Kurama. He knew that Inuyasha would betray him whenever the opportunity should arise. The next time he took over a planet he would have to be more selective in picking out his minions.  
  
"I believe you are correct. It is time to leave this forsaken wasteland. But, let us leave Ambassador Sesshoumaru and his little entourage a parting gift, shall we?" Naraku's wicked grin was back in place. Although his empire was crumbling under his feet, he already had his next suitable move planned out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC 


	10. Finale

Chapter 10: Finale  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagura and Kanna stood on either side of the great doors that marked the entrance into the throne room. Their supreme leader was busy leaving a message behind for Ambassador Sesshoumaru and the 'guests' that would soon be arriving.  
  
"We must hurry my lord, they come," Kanna informed her ruler as she held up her mirror that allowed her to see the happenings of the outside world. She could see the kitsune spirit that inhabited the human Admiral was disabling the security that prevented unruly ruffians from disturbing the sanctity of the throne room.  
  
"Do not rush genius," Naraku answered as he flipped the switch to turn off the device he had just recorded his message to the great dog-demon. Naraku's crimson eyes fell upon the entrance of his throne room with slight apprehension. He gave a nervous chuckle and smiled at his two women followers that sent a chill of dread down their backs.  
  
"My lord, what is it that you require of us?" Kagura asked, praying that he would not ask them to commit suicide for his cause. She would serve him as long as he held her bound to him but she was not willing to die for him. She would rather he kill her.  
  
Naraku stared at her long and hard, effectively reading her mind and her doubts about his intentions. He laughed softly this time and began to walk away towards the hidden passageway of his chambers. "Fear not, oh loyal one, you will not die today at my hands. Come."  
  
Kanna and Kagura exchanged quick glances; Kanna indicated the vision in her mirror that revealed that the rebel forces were but yards away from entering the room. They hurried after Naraku into the small area in his secret passage.  
  
"I think it's time for a vacation, far away from here. What say you to returning once things settle down a bit?" Naraku asked as he punched in some coordinates to the teleportation device. He then programmed the device to self-destruct approximately twenty seconds after it transported them.  
  
"Where are we going my lord?" Kanna inquired in her soft, child-like voice. Naraku smiled a cruel, fanged grin.  
  
"I think we should spend this vacation exploring the far reaches of the universe. Besides, I think a new recruiting effort to our cause is in order, don't you agree?" Naraku asked as he pushed the sequence countdown upon the teleporter.  
  
Kanna and Kagura merely nodded their heads in agreement. The device began to lock onto their genetic makeup and the three soon glowed a vibrant lavender color. Kagura could hear the door broken open into the throne room. The destruction that followed Naraku would only continue if she allowed him to escape.  
  
Naraku glared at her, reading her thoughts. The foolish woman was still unaware that he could hear everyone of her traitorous ideas. He flung her away from him towards the throne room just before the device transported the three. Only he and Kanna were transported.  
  
Kagura fell through the wall upon her face on the hard stone of the throne room. She was surrounded by angry rebel forces. She looked up and was nose to nose with the handsome Ambassador.  
  
"Where is Naraku?" Sesshoumaru demanded as he eyed the vile woman contemptuously. He could smell light traces of Naraku upon her along with the scorn of treason. Kagura slowly pointed a shaky finger through the hole in the wall she fell from.  
  
Golden eyes followed the direction of the shaking appendage and Sesshoumaru growled in annoyance, the scent of Naraku was gone. He moved to walk into the room to record the coordinates of his new location.  
  
"Wait!" Kagura shouted as she stood, before pushing Sesshoumaru down onto the floor. No sooner after she did that did the teleportation device explode, incinerating her body. Sesshoumaru watched as her body ignited and fell to the stone floor in ashes.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, perhaps you can bring her back to life with your Tensaiga healing device," Shippo suggested as he moved past the forces to stand beside Sesshoumaru. Kouga approached the other side and kicked the burnt corpse of the wind-demoness.  
  
He looked at Sesshoumaru, "I don't think it's a good idea to revive her. She'd be all crispy." Sesshoumaru nodded his head in agreement with Kouga.  
  
Sesshoumaru laid his hand upon Shippo's shoulder for a moment once noticing the young fox-demon's reaction to such news. The red haired fox stared at the corpse forlornly. "But she saved you."  
  
Before Sesshoumaru could answer, Jaken called out from him near the throne. "Sesshoumaru-sama there is a message left for you by Naraku." The toad squeaked in his annoying voice.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked towards the hologram pad set up by the former emperor. The red button was flashing at the bottom of the display, indicating a message. Sesshoumaru extended a clawed finger to play the message.  
  
An image of Naraku appeared before him at a third his real size. A cocky expression was plastered upon his face and his crimson eyes danced with amusement.  
  
The image spoke, "I am no captain and refuse to go down with my ship. Don't worry, we youkai live a long time so I will be back. Enjoy the empire I built while you can." Naraku winked before being seen reaching down to flip off the hologram.  
  
A collective groan was heard throughout the throne room. Weapons were being thrown to the stone floor in disappointment.  
  
"This is such a waste of time," Hiei grumbled as he moved to rest in the unoccupied throne. Sesshoumaru glared at his action, but Hiei merely quirked an eyebrow and continued on his way to sit in the throne.  
  
Sango followed him and leaned over to whisper in his ear after he had situated himself to the attention of the golden glare from the Ambassador. "I don't think it's a good idea that you just sit in the throne of the tyrannical ruler of this planet," Sango informed him.  
  
Hiei merely shrugged his shoulders before leaning back to relax in the throne. "I don't see how that matters. It's empty and I want to sit. There is no problem."  
  
Miroku walked to stand beside the wolf youkai, Kouga who was kicking at the ashes of Kagura. "What are you doing?" Miroku asked curious at the odd behavior. "You are desecrating her remains."  
  
Kouga turns icy eyes to the human before him. The sadness in his eyes if apparent. Miroku gasped slightly at the emotions revealed to him by the proud wolf demon pilot. "She is a wind demoness. I can not allow her to heal herself by using the wind."  
  
"But she saved Sesshoumaru, doesn't she deserve to be healed. I'm sure she didn't really have much choice in serving Naraku." Miroku replied, trying to calm the raging inferno before him.  
  
Kouga shook his head adamantly at the human. "You don't understand. We all have a choice whether or not to serve one we do not believe in. Kagura was evil even before Naraku completely corrupted her." Kouga kicked the remains a few more times while muttering a chant under his breath that would prevent the ashes from ever coming together.  
  
Kouga's pain was slowly dulling as he destroyed the remains of the demoness. She was responsible to for murdering several members of his family and threatening the rest in order to get him to be a pilot for the empire. He only regretted that he wasn't able to kill her with his own hands.  
  
Jaken moved away from the disappointed troops. He moved to stand before the Ambassador who continued to glare disdainfully at the impudent human who dared to sit in a chair of demon power. The toad dropped to the floor and groveled at Sesshoumaru's feet.  
  
The distraction caused the golden eyes to focus at the whimpering toad. "Lord Sesshoumaru, you must take your place as our leader! "Much concord echoed through out the throne room as the army chorused the suggestion of the toad demon.  
  
"He's right Sesshoumaru, as Ambassador, you are the next in line for the throne." Shippo answered, having overheard Kouga's explanation to Miroku. He would ask his friend later what the reason for his hatred of the wind demoness was.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked around the room to see countless loyal subjects. A hint of smile reached his lips as he moved towards the occupied throne. Hiei noticed his movement and eased himself out of the throne. He moved to stand beside it and ushered Sesshoumaru towards the seat with his arm.  
  
Soon the new leader of Planet Youkai would begin his reign and a time of peace and order would soon ensue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha succeeded in the destruction of the Argonite Crystal. But a boogie was soon on Inuyasha's tail. He veered away from Kagome to draw his attacker out into the open. Kagome noticed his departure and soon pursued.  
  
Inuyasha recognized the markings of the ship behind him. It was the ship of Jakotsu, space pirate and brother of the now dead Bankotsu. This was most definitely a mission of vengeance.  
  
After surveying the landscape, Inuyasha found an alcove that was too dense for a ship to pass through. He began to descend to land his ship. As he was landing he concentrated on the magic within his blood. His brother had taught him how to transport himself to a place he desired to be.  
  
He could feel the energy flow within him as he concentrated upon moving his body deep within the forest. He could feel the beginnings of being at two places at the same time. His eyelids were growing heavy as he landed the ship and then he experienced a brief moment of displacement.  
  
When next he opened his eyes, he was at the location he desired to be. He could see his ship at some distance off. He noticed that Jakotsu's ship was landing beside his own. He was confused for a moment. He figured the pirate would shoot as his ship.  
  
A tapping appeared upon his shoulder. Inuyasha whirled around to face the tapper and was greeted by the grinning face of Jakotsu. Hate and scorn were evident in the hard blue eyes of the pirate. "Didn't think we'd end this so soon did you?"  
  
Inuyasha swiped his claws at the pirate. Jakotsu deftly leapt out of harm's way. He tisked at Inuyasha. "Do not think that I don't know your attacks. I know exactly how you killed my brother. And I know exactly how to make you fail in your attempts to do the same to me."  
  
Inuyasha hurdled himself to the left when Jakotsu revealed his ultimate weapon. It was an incredibly thin sword that moved like a snake and could slice through the toughest of material. A dog-demon would be easy to cut through.  
  
"Your brother should have chosen his friends better," Inuyasha replied as he dodged another attack, he didn't move quite far enough. His left hand moved to cover the sliced wound receive just under his ribs.  
  
Jakotsu licked his lips. "Hmm.....maybe I'll eat some dog-demon ribs tonight. I'll have feast in honor of my brother, don't look so sad Inuyasha, you get to be the guest of honor!" Jakotsu laughed maniacally at that line before using his sword to block a raining onslaught of blood claws.  
  
"Did you really expect to hurt me with that?" Jakotsu asked before cringing. He turned his attention away from his opponent to glare at the intruder of his revenge. He reached down to pull out the dart that appeared in his side.  
  
Inuyasha followed his gaze to see Kagome standing upon a high branch of tree. "What are you doing?" Inuyasha shouted as he moved to protect the human in the tree. "Run away from here! You're only going to get hurt!"  
  
Kagome looked down at him as she loaded her final dart. They were flare darts that one uses when crash landing upon an ice world. She never had to use them before but figured that now was a good time. She aimed her dart once more at the one who threatened her dear friend.  
  
Jakotsu glared venom as the second dart fell into his side. He could feel his life force being drained from him. He forced himself to stand resolute. He had to defend his fallen brother and he would kill these two and they would die alongside him.  
  
His strength was leaving him fast he raised his snake sword once more and unleashed a frenzy of attacks at the pair. He would at least destroy the human. He collapsed to the ground before seeing the result of his final attack.  
  
Inuyasha jumped in front of Kagome to protect her, taking all the hits himself. His bloodied body fell upon hers. His face contorted in pain as he looked her over. "Good, you didn't get hit," he told her before collapsing upon her body.  
  
Kagome looked around panicked. Inuyasha was seriously wounded because of her! She couldn't let him die! She looked back towards Jakotsu, but wasn't relieved to find him dead. That didn't help her save Inuyasha!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama made his way through the tunnels with a skip to his step. He was successful. He didn't even have any problems finding the control panels. Security there was simply no match for his cunning.  
  
He reached the throne room and smirked at everyone. He then noticed Sesshoumaru sitting in the throne. "I take it everything went well." He heard a snort come from the direction of Hiei. Of course, his old friend wouldn't be in a good mood. He was still sore from being forced to come here.  
  
Kurama looked around the room, surveying the occupants. Both the minds of Shuuichi Minamino and Youko noted the absence of Kagome. "Has Kagome not returned yet?"  
  
Miroku shook his head. "I think we should send a search party for both her and Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru was extending his ki to give us a better idea of where to search. Shippo tried tracking them down by locating their life force with his computer but apparently when you shut off the security that included some of our technologies." Miroku explained.  
  
"I would like to help search for them," Kikyou spoke up from near the remains of Kagura. She had given a brief blessing to the ashes that were scattered upon the floor, much to the annoyance of Kouga who watched her with apprehension through out the duration of the prayer.  
  
Sesshoumaru motioned for Kouga to come near him. He spoke in tones that no others could hear and directed him to the location of his brother and the human. He instructed him to take the humans with him on the search.  
  
Kouga, Miroku, Sango, and Kikyou left the throne room to track down the location of the missing pair. Hiei declined the invitation to follow, saying he had wasted enough time on search and rescue missions lately.  
  
Sesshoumaru leaned back in his throne and announced, "We must discuss the diplomatic relationship between the Planet Youkai and Earth, since the point of all this was to create an intergalactic treaty. At least that was the point I was led to believe as I served as Ambassador."  
  
"I have decided that I want to send an Ambassador back to Earth." Sesshoumaru informed his audience.  
  
Kurama's emerald eyes twinkled with golden flecks, "I believe I could probably serve the position. I fit that bill since I am partially Youko Kurama." The Admiral uniform of Shuuichi Minamino caused Sesshoumaru to shake his head no.  
  
"No, you can not serve as the Ambassador because you are already an Admiral. It is doubtful that humans would believe that you now represent two individuals." Sesshoumaru answered. He took upon a thoughtful countenance. "I want my brother to serve. It will help him gain a greater sense of responsibility."  
  
Kurama allowed a fake smile to lift the corners of his lips. "That is a good idea." He answered, as Hiei looked at him suspiciously. Kurama didn't want Inuyasha around. That could lead to conflict concerning Kagome. He was certain that she had feelings for all three of them, Youko, Shuuichi, and Inuyasha.  
  
"That's an excellent idea your majesty," Shippo answered as he continued to fiddle with a tracking device upon his wrist that kept him informed of Kouga's location.  
  
"Yes, my lord, that's a novel and excellent idea!" Jaken beamed, jumping in his excitement to offer praising words to his lord and master.  
  
"Jaken," Sesshoumaru stated coolly, causing the toad demon to stop his bouncing and offer his rapt attention. "Stop jumping or I will disembowel you." Jake swallowed thickly and nodded his head in comprehension.  
  
"When you mean Ambassador, what do you intend?" Hiei questioned the great dog-demon. Sesshoumaru turned cold golden eyes to him, still unhappy with the disrespectful attitude of the human.  
  
"I mean, Inuyasha will accompany you back to Earth and on your various missions through out space serving as the representative of this planet." Sesshoumaru answered calmly. Kurama had to restrain the growl that wanted to escape his throat. It would definitely cause tension to have Inuyasha traveling in space in the presence of his Kagome. The two had too much in common.  
  
The throne room burst open and Miroku skid to a halt before the individuals discussing diplomatic relations. "We found them. They are being treated for medical injuries." He gasped for breath but managed to reach out his arm to stop Kurama from racing past him.  
  
"They will be fine. Kagome just has a few bruises. Inuyasha was near death, but somehow Kikyou knew of a way to combine her powers with the ones within Kagome and they healed him."  
  
Kurama beamed with pride. "Kagome healed him?" Shuuichi had a short lived moment of regret. If she had known how to utilize her healing powers before he wouldn't have to share his body with Youko. Youko countered that if Shuuichi wasn't sharing his body then Kagome would have been his mate by now.  
  
Shuuichi conceded the point and decided that there were advantages to sharing a body with an all-powerful kitsune spirit that was loved by Kagome. She was able to love two people at once through their merge. That should definitely be a helpful factor if Inuyasha ended up being a problem.  
  
"They should be here shortly. It's amazing what sort of healing ability Kagome has. Unfortunately, it seems to make her incredibly tired." Miroku explained. As soon as the words left his mouth, Inuyasha walked into throne room with Kagome in his arms bridal style. Minamino was positively livid at the sight with jealousy.  
  
Inuyasha's clothes are stained with crimson blood, evidence at his close encounter with death. Kagome opened tired eyes to peer at Sesshoumaru and smiled. "Looks like we did it," she whispered to Inuyasha. He nodded his head in agreement.  
  
Kurama rushed towards the pair and tried to take Kagome from Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha wouldn't let go. Kagome felt torn, literally. "Just set me on my feet," Kagome told the two. She stood on her feet, shaky with exhaustion. She moved an arm to wrap around both Inuyasha and Kurama.  
  
Kurama's arms wrapped tightly around her waist while Inuyasha held firmly onto her shoulder.  
  
Hiei walked over towards Miroku and Sango. "Sesshoumaru has the great idea of having Inuyasha serve as Ambassador for Planet Youkai. He'll be returning with us and joining us on our missions."  
  
Miroku's lavender eyes widened at the idea and he wanted to laugh, but instead he whispered to Sango, "Of yeah, that's going to be a long flight."  
  
Sango could only nod her head in agreement as she could see Kurama and Inuyasha were both obviously in love with her dear friend. She looked at Miroku and smiled, glad that she didn't have that problem.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The End? 


End file.
